SIN TI
by shanon17
Summary: ¿Podría pasar que despúes de tanto luchar, de tantas lágrimas. Todo se puede acabar?  Que despúes de encontrar por fin el amor ¿puedas perderlo?  Penultimo capítulo... gracias por leer. Shannon 17
1. DEL ADIOS

_Primero que nada y para evitar confusiones aclaremos lo lógico: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación. ¡Listo!_

**Hola! **Aquí estoy nuevamente dando lata con este mini fic u one shot aun no estoy muy segura como llamarlo, ¡Bien chicas! Aquí esta una pequeña historia sobre Ji Hoo este chico me encanta, pero nunca se me hizo el correcto para la loca de Jan Di asi que esta no es una historia de amor de ellos ya veremos si se enamora nuevamente nuestro encañador príncipe blanco por lo mientras esta es una versión acerca de cómo se siente él respecto a que la hermosa pareja del JJ estén juntos, espero les guste chicas.

Lo prometido es deuda, Vicki amiga aquí esta lo que te prometí hace mucho tiempo perdona la demora, je je je es que Ji Hoo es tan tierno y dulce que realmente me cuesta escribir sobre él pero espero te guste y si no es así perdóname.

Aun no sé si lo volveré un fic pues realmente no se cómo respondan a este one-shot si jala pues lo sigo así que chicas estáis advertidas dejen rewiews ¡Necesito su apoyo!

Ah, la letra en cursiva es la letra de la canción Tú sin mí de Dread Mar-I.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**SIN TI**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**DEL ADIÓS**

No se dice.

Acude a nuestros ojos,

a nuestras manos, tiembla, se resiste.

Dices que esperas –te esperas- desde entonces,

y sabes entonces que el adiós es inútil y triste.

JAIME SABINES

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Bien! ¡Bien! Pueden considerarme callado, silencioso, desinteresado y hasta despistado, pueden hacerlo porque yo mismo me considero un hombre de dichas características pero… ¿tonto? ¡Eso sí que no! no soy ningún tonto, idiota sin cerebro pues me es perfectamente claro que cuando Jon Pyo me miró a los ojos en silencio por algunos segundos lo siguiente que dirá mi amigo será la fecha de su boda.

Y me digo en silencio… ¡Pero vamos hombre no te engañes! Desde hacía mucho tiempo estabas consiente que cuando él regresara esto sucedería, también sabes que el tarado de amigo que tengo frente a mi no es tan idiota y que la está pasando mal justo ahora, pues no encuentra en su corto vocabulario de palabras gentiles las correctas para darme tal noticia y antes de que deje que su angustia crezca y mi propio dolor aumente decido ayudarlo en tan incómoda situación ¿por qué? Porque no quiero que este dolor hondo que siento crezca en mi pecho por más tiempo.

Sonrió antes de hablar pues aunque mi corazón me duele tanto que parece romperse en mil pedazos agradezco que este imbécil tenga la gentileza de buscar el modo y las palabras para decírmelo cara a cara, reconozco que él es un completo idiota cuando se trata de ella… pero es un idiota que también piensa en mí y en mis sentimientos por ella. Doy un trago grande al whisky que tengo en la mano después de todo este es el pretexto de que me encuentre sentado en un exclusivo bar de Woo Bin mientras supuestamente Jon Pyo necesitaba mi ayuda para escoger un violín como obsequio para su hermana y aquí me encuentro, esperando escuchar tan dolorosas palabras, pero prefiero ser yo quien dé el primer paso.

-¿Cuándo? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras deposito el vaso en la mesa que esta frente a nosotros, él parpadea un par de veces tratando de reconocer si lo que pregunte es lo que él trata de decirme o tan solo es su imaginación, mi paciencia no es mi virtud en estos momentos y aunque sé que su actitud es comprensible para mi es una molestia -¿Cuándo será?- vuelvo a preguntar y él repentinamente me mira fijo y serio por fin ha comprendido que sé lo que me dirá en esta extraña reunión, toma su vaso y le da también un gran sorbo a su whisky, supongo que un poco de valor nunca está de más – Será en dos meses- por fin lo suelta y mientras habla me mira fijamente y un alivio para él se convierte para mí en un fuerte dolor hondo y frio que se apodera de mi corazón, se qué el espera que diga algo y aunque sé que debo no sé qué decir tomo nuevamente mi vaso, le doy un gran trago parece que el whisky me sabe a agua y me recargo en el respaldo del sofá en el que estoy sentado, lo miro y le sonrío antes de hablar –Otoño me parece genial- él me mira aun sereno, buscando tal vez en mi mirada algún indicio de dolor o coraje y aunque lo siento estoy seguro que mi rostro no demuestra ninguno, llevo preparándome para tal noticia desde hace más de cuatro años los mismos que él ha esperado para por fin casarse con ella.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la situación nos miramos a los ojos y repentinamente suelto una carcajada ¿por qué? Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro pero supongo que darme cuenta de lo irónica y lastimosa que es la situación en la que me encuentro hace que mi corazón busque un poco de alivio ¿o será mi alma? La que busca demostrarle a la vida y a Dios que puedo superar el desamor una vez más, pero él me mira más sorprendido preguntándose el ¿por qué? –Por fin lo has logrado, sinceramente creía firmemente que cometerías una estupidez en el momento de tu declaración y que ella te mataría, pero al verte aquí veo que superaste con éxito ese inconveniente- sigo riéndome escandalosamente mitad por lo que acabo de decir y mitad por el dolor. -¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?- me pregunta y yo lo miro serio ¿se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento? Me preguntó, estoy a punto de hablar cuando él continua -¿Bien librado? Me enrede y confundí tanto que ella se enfado conmigo y me respondió en una semana- yo lo miro y solo puedo carcajearme más sigue siendo el idiota de siempre, un segundo después él me acompaña riendo ruidosamente igual que yo. Continuamos juntos un rato más hablando de mil cosas y nada en concreto riendo, burlándonos y hasta enojándonos así transcurre el tiempo, pero una llamada a su móvil lo obliga a regresar al trabajo, me pregunta si me lleva a casa y al tomar en cuenta que fue él el que me sacó de mi profundo y placentero sueño en mi día descanso me doy cuenta de que es lo mínimo que puede hacer por mi acepto así que acepto su oferta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro a casa y la encuentro sola, silenciosa como siempre, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que apenas son solo las 12:00 de la noche normalmente llego a casa a las 3:00 de la mañana cuando trabajo es por eso que no espero toparme con algún sirviente están acostumbrados a mi ausencia y yo a mi silencio, camino en medio de la penumbra de la noche me deshago de la chaqueta que tengo puesta y la aviento algún lugar, me siento triste y sin Jon Pyo por fin puedo demostrarlo, me siento en el sofá de la sala y miro por la ventana el jardín que se ilumina a penas con la débil luz de luna, quiero gritar, quiero llorar y maldecir, quiero deshacerme de todo este dolor haciendo que alguien se dé cuenta de cuánto sufro pero… soy incapaz de hacerlo y menos ahora que el abuelo no está, se fue a Inglaterra y a Alemania por algún tiempo me pidió acompañarlo y me negué con la intención de permanecer al lado de ella un poco más en lo que Jon Pyo volvía, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mala que fue esa decisión. Me dejo caer para recostarme en el sofá y pienso sobre lo que ha sucedido, es tan triste esta situación.

Me doy cuenta que en el sofá esta el libro del poema que a ella le leí y que nunca escucho, lo tomo y lo leo, los recuerdos junto a ella llegan a mi mente como las pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos he a aguardado por tanto tiempo este dolor que ahora se desborda en mis ojos sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Mi llanto es doloroso, profundo y silencioso, oprimo mi pecho tratando de que mis sollozos no se oigan, me deshago de este dolor mientras las lagrimas caen sin cesar sobre mi rostro, pero la tranquilidad llega a mi minutos después cuando las lagrimas ya no salen y trato de normalizar mi respiración, me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación solo quiero recostarme y olvidarme de todo y del mundo, pero cuando llego a ella en vez de recostarme en la cama camino a la pequeña cómoda que esta junto a mi cama ahí aun quedan recuerdos de ella que necesito tirar, abro lentamente el cajón, ansioso, temeroso por lo que voy a descubrir… y ahí están sus guantes, y esa foto nuestra (U_U) que tantas veces desee pudiera ser real y en vez de tenerla escondida en un cajón estuviera puesta en medio de la sala o en el escritorio de mi oficina pero no es así y este es el fin de mi ilusión, por fin lo sé.

Tomo aquella foto al tiempo que me siento sobre la cama mientras sostengo en mis manos aquel objeto tan valioso para mi, las lagrimas que antes habían parado salen nuevamente y caen como lluvia sobre el cristal del marco de esta foto, duele tanto que no sé si podre soportarlo, en medio de la noche, en medio del silencio donde nada queda donde no hay nadie por fin me atrevo a hablar – Jan Di… dime _¿y qué hago con mi amor? El que era para ti, ¿y _qué hago_ con toda la ilusión? del que un día fueras solamente para mí, ahora comprendo, por fin puedo ver que el amor que un día yo te di _no ha llagado a tu corazón_ y es por eso que te vas alejándote de mí y sin mirar hacia atrás. Es terrible percibir que te vas y no sabes el dolor que has dejado justo en mí,_ te has llevado mi amor y mis ilusiones, perdona sé que no es tu culpa, _sé que muchas cosas han pasado y mucho tiempo, es la duda y el rencor _que despertó en mí al ver que no me amas, _pero yo corazón ya entendí _ que _en el tiempo que paso no servía ya, _y _ la locura de ese amor _que un día sentiste por mí, tranquila entendí _que un día así se fue y que nunca más volvió_ _y ahora estas tu sin mi _realmente feliz pero yo… dime _¿y ahora que hago con mi amor?_ Sin ti, yo no sé si podre vivir- cierro mis ojos mientras lloro, me dejo caer sobre la cama y en medio de la noche me encuentro más solo y más triste que nunca y me parece la noche más negra y fría que cualquiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Penoso es luchar con el corazón. Cada _

_uno de nuestros deseos se compara al_

_precio de nuestra alma._

_Heráclito_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien como verán he puesto una frase y un poema je je je siempre he pensado que existen poemas que pueden capturar las emociones y sentimientos que en algún momento siente una persona, eh aquí mi obsesión de poner poemas en mis fics.

Para esta historia me inspire y debo ser completamente sincera, en decir que fue en la canción **Tú sin mí **de** Dread Mar-I** por lo que en el último párrafo utilice algunos fragmentos de dicha canción (letra en cursiva) espero la oigan es muy linda y tierna en pocas palabras es bastante "**llegadora" perdonen mi lenguaje coloquial.**

Dejen Rewiews por favor! Por sugerencia o por criticas pero dejen!


	2. OLVIDO INSISTENTE

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a la cadena de televisión KBS2 (O en su caso al guionista o creador del proyecto, en fin saben cómo son esas cosas).

ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA LEÍ EL TEXTO ANTERIOR QUE SUBÍ Y CASI MUERO DE LA VERGÜENZA Y RISA, GENERALEMENTE SE ME VAN ERRORES DE DEDAZOS Y UNOS NO TAN PEQUEÑOS PERO EL QUE COMETÍ EN ESTE FUE IMPERDONABLE: ENCAÑADO PRINCIPE […] EN VEZ DE ENCATANDOR, FUE IMPERSONABLE UNA DISCULPA.

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer estos pequeños textos no puedo llamarlos capi porque aunque están relacionados su redacción no va tan unida como lo son los capítulos, me enredo más lo sé, téngame paciencia, en fin gracias.

Para Yumike

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_**EL AMOR ES UNA MEMORIA EDUCADA (O UN OLVIDO INSISTENTE)**_

Jaime Sabines

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DE LA ILUSIÓN

Escribiste en la tabla de mi corazón

Desea.

Y yo anduve días y días

loco y aromado y triste

JAIME SABINES.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mil veces mejor la lluvia fría cayendo sobre mí, mejor la noche en soledad, mejor todo que tu ausencia a mi lado, esto de no tenerte y buscarte en la nada es un espiral, un ciclo que no termina, me duele tanto extrañarte y estar siempre buscándote, y es que no quería que me miraras llorando nuestro fin.

El sonido del cristal del vaso chocando contra la mesa es lo único que se oye cuando me termino otro whisky, en seguida me sirvo otro. ¿Cuántos llevo? He perdido la cuenta, ni siquiera estoy seguro de la hora que es, beber para mí no es algo común, es decir bebo en algunas ocasiones pero emborracharme nunca, entonces ¿Cómo llegue aquí? no tarde ni diez minutos recostado cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpido que me veía al sentirme tan deprimido ¿pero qué podía hacer? Nunca he sido ni seré una persona explosiva y lo primero que cruzo por mi mente es alcohol esa gloriosa bebida inventada por el hombre que no borra el dolor pero si lo alivia o por lo menos ayuda a olvidarte de él por un rato, y hoy por primera vez me doy la oportunidad de ser un niño rico mal educado se supone que yo soy el dueño del hospital ¿no? entonces que alguien lo dirija por mí mañana, tengo pensado emborracharme así que salí de casa sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa.

Entre el estruendo de la música y el sonido de las voces de la gente me pierdo, el aire huele a humo de cigarro y por primera vez no me importa, estoy en el antro preferido de Ji Young nunca había podido entender porque le gusta tanto este lugar, pero tal vez ahora pueda hacerlo es lugar perfecto donde puedes perderte, y aquí me encuentro perdido entre el ruido, el humo de cigarro y las luces de la música, he pagado por tener toda la segunda planta nadie pregunta el por qué aceptan la tarjeta sin decir nada y me traen el numero de botellas que solicite sin poner un solo pero, algunas miradas curiosas se preguntan ¿quién? pero los tipos de seguridad que resguardan que nadie suban evitan responder las dudas. Me sirvo un trago más, la botella, casi se acaba y yo parezco no tener fondo, uno más y el fin parece lejano, cuando doy un trago a mi vaso una voz conocida llega a mis oídos –Esto es lo que nos pasa por no ser ambiciosos- giro mi rostro buscándola y no la encuentro acaso he bebido tanto ¿que ya alucino? –Te lo dije ya una vez ni tu ni yo somos los suficientemente ambiciosos [1]- entre la oscuridad que hay en el lugar ella sale de la penumbra como una aparición angelical y me regala una de sus lindas y grandes sonrisas ante tal acto quedo mudo, ¿será que el alcohol me ha vuelto loco? –Jae Kyung (¬¬)- me levanto para presentarle un saludo respetuoso ella me mira fijamente y vuelve a sonreír antes de hablar –hola Ji Hoo ¿Cuánto tiempo?-. -Más de cuatro años, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?-respondo y extiendo mi mano a manera de invitación a que me acompañe conociéndola no creo que solo haya pasado a saludarme.

-Hace una semana- responde mientras toma asiento -¿Puedo?- Me pregunta mirando la botella asiento con la cabeza, estoy a punto de servirle un vaso cuando ella toma el mío y lo bebe tan rápido que me sorprende -¿Ya lo sabes, no?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos seriamente de nada sirve hacerme el loco, no con ella, después de todo tal vez sea la única que me comprenda –Sí, ¿Tú también, no?– le cuestiono –Ahhhh- un gran suspiro sale de sus labios antes de hablar nuevamente -Otoño, otoño no me gusta hace demasiado frio- una carajada sale de mis labios es irónica y dolorosa esta situación es decir no tiene ningún sentido y me parece tan compleja –Pero otoño es la época de las cosechas, hay mucha comida y el paisaje es hermoso ¡¿sabes?- le respondo, mientras la miro -¿Hermoso?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos, toma otro trago y habla –Las hojas se caen y hace tanto aire que parece que nada quedara- y yo me rio más no puedo evitarlo –Antes de caer las hojas adornan a los arboles vistiéndoles de rojo, y el aire cuando corre las lleva entre sus manos haciéndolas bailar armoniosamente y cuando este cesa las hojas caen como una hermosa lluvia que no moja pero que refresca- ella me mira serena mientras hablo y una tímida sonrisa aparece en sus labios cuando termino –No lo había pensado de esta manera- me mira sonriendo mientras habla –Tú ganas, otoño esta perfecto- y mientras sigue sonriendo me siento nuevamente -¿Aun te arrepientes?- no puedo evitar preguntarle hace tanto tiempo que no le veo y no sé si ella se siente como yo, me mira fija y serenamente mientras habla – Ya no, lo comprendí hace tiempo- aun me mira a los ojos y un débil intento de sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras continua hablando –Sé que ahora mismo podría estar casada con él, sin embargo aun seguiría añorando un poco de su amor, y tal vez hubiera terminado adiando a Jan Di, pero ahora… lo que quiero decir es que hoy que ella me lo dijo su rostro tenía una hermosa mirada y una sonrisa llena de felicidad y me sentí feliz al saber que yo hice algo para que esto sucediera- termina de hablar y la sonrisa se borra, le observo detenidamente sé que habla con sinceridad pero su rostro no demuestra en absoluto felicidad -¿Entonces ya no le amas?- pregunto y ella me mira -Cuando me fui me prometí olvidarlo, ya no lo amo, tampoco lo odio- me mira –Es solo que no puedo evitar envidiar un amor como el suyo, a veces me pregunto si podre encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir como ellos se sienten, ¿Y tú?- sostiene aun su mirada, da un trago a su bebida y continua -¿Aun la amas cierto?- sostengo la mirada de nada me sirve huir a esa inquisidora mirada -Eso creí- le miento y me miento, lo sé. -¿Creíste?- me mira sorprendida mientras me cuestiona –Sí- doy un trago a mi vaso –Eso creía, pero ahora que sé que ella nunca será para mí me pregunto si lo que he sentido hasta ahora fue costumbre o comodidad tal vez, ella fue siempre para mí la franqueza y la fuerza con ella sabía que podría conocer cosas nuevas y obtener el valor que casi siempre me falta, y yo fui para ella la tranquilidad y el consuelo, solía ser para ella simplemente compañía acudía a mí para conversar, para decir las cosas que con él no podía decir, yo siempre fui su calma en cambio él significa el amor, el odio, el dolor, la fuerza y el sacrificio-. -Te comprendo- me interrumpe, la miro y continuo –Cuando me fui a Paris la perdí, seguí la ilusión de un amor de chiquillo y no pude ver ese gran amor de ella, fue entonces que la perdí, mientras yo me marche él siempre permaneció a su lado soportando sus desplantes, su carácter, su desamor y hasta su odio, el pudo soportar todo aquello porque no pudo renunciar hasta que sus esperanzas murieran, y después de tantas cosas pudo conseguir su amor, un amor con el que yo nunca podre competir- bebo de mi vaso hasta acabarme su contenido, ¡bien!, es oficial, el whisky se ha convertido en mi bebida favorita, ahora ya no hay más preguntas, más miedos y rencores, solo quedamos ella y yo, bebiendo whisky en silencio, compartiendo el dolor y curando las viejas heridas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En medio de un cuarto apenas iluminado con la luz de una lámpara su boca contra la mía se enfrentan en una batalla que no ha decidido triunfador pero en la que no estoy dispuesto ceder, mi lengua explorando sin reparos cada rincón de la suya mientras uno de mis brazos la sostiene fuerte por la cintura y el otro se aferra desde su espalda hasta su nuca para hacer si es posible, más profundo este nuestro primer beso, y mientras la pasión recorre nuestros cuerpos y nos ha llevado hasta esta situación puedo sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. ¿Y por qué? No lo sé pero mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido, tanto que siento que en cualquier momento se saldrá de mi pecho, es tan irreal este momento.

Maldita sea mi necesidad de obtener oxigeno que me obligan a separarme de sus deliciosos labios, al mirarla puedo observar un hermoso rubor que enrojecen sus blancas mejillas –Ji Hoo, yo… nosotros no debe…- la obligo a callar con otro beso, uno que se vuelve más intenso que el anterior, sé lo que dirá, lo sé porque yo también lo siento pero solo por hoy no quiero pensar, quiero dejarme ser por lo que siento en este instante. Separándome de sus labios voy dejando suaves besos por todo su rostro hasta descender a su níveo y esbelto cuello donde dejo besos en toda su longitud y en el que de vez en cuando dejo que mi ahora juguetona lengua pruebe la suavidad de su piel en un vaivén lento y delicioso. Repentinamente ya no me basta con besarla y probar sus labios, no me es suficiente este contacto apenas atrevido, quiero sentirla más cerca, que mis manos toquen esa sensible y suave piel que apenas si probé y sostenerla más fuerte en mis brazos hasta que ya no pueda más.

Puedo sentir como ella se estremece más y más con mis caricias, mientras mis manos se mueven al unísono con sus movimientos y se aferran más a su cintura. Me acerco nuevamente a sus labios y la beso más fuerte, más rápido, más necesitado de ella, de su sabor, de su olor y de su calor que parece el oxigeno que necesito para vivir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Debí haberte encontrado diez años antes, diez años después. Pero **_

_**llegaste **__[justo]__** a tiempo. **_ JAIME SABINES

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1] Retomo la conversación que tuvieron en el hipódromo en el capi 22 (consultar)

Cómo verán me he enamorado de Jaime Sabines… ¡Nahhh! Es sólo que acabo de leer tres antologías poéticas de él y me he enamorado de algunos de sus poemas en fin, disculpen mis obsesiones.

Respuestas:

Chisa: ¿Gracias de qué? Soy yo la que te agradece tu apoyo, siempre estás ahí cuando necesito que alguien me escuche esto es para mí tan solo un pequeño gracias para ti por todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero te guste este segundo texto, no sé si esto llegue a mas, oh sea no sé si enamorara de ella aun me es difícil imaginar más es que como ti bien dices él es demasiado complejo jejeje lamento no poderte responder concretamente, en cuanto a lo otro (si él te conociera) la respuesta es: claro que por supuesto que sí, te lo aseguro, bueno si estuviera en mis manos

Yukime: Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer este texto y DIME TE AMO. Coincido completamente contigo, después de leer tu RR me dije ¿y por qué no? yo también pensé que si Jan Di no era para él Jae Kyung, sí podría serlo su carácter se parece al de ella y coincide en michas cosas con él, son capaces de hacerse a un lado aun cuando su amor está de por medio je je je no es que la vea como plato de segunda mesa, sino que ellos serian las personas perfectas para complementarse, espero te guste esta segunda entrega, gracias, a ti te debo esta segunda parte.

Elizabeth: Amiga como siempre tus comentarios fueron un aliento para seguir, no tenía la intención (ni la tengo) de volverlo un fic en concreto, según yo son solo momentos escritos en fragmentos pues no detallo mucho como lo hago en las otras historias, realmente espero te guste este segundo y me sigas dando tu apoyo, esta de mas decirte que tu franqueza siempre es bien recibida así que espero tu comentario. Muchas gracias por continuar junto a mí, realmente me hace feliz saber que te agradan mis historias.

Kika: Primero que nada gracias por tu apoyo y leer esta idea loca. Espero realmente te guste esta continuación, y aunque no lo creas cuando escribí esta historia llore a mares, me inspire en mi propia vida U_U, vi a mi ex con su ex, todo un dramatelenovela se volvió mi vida jejejeje y salió este texto pero bueno algo bueno me debió dejar ese BAKA! En fin, muchas gracias y espero continúes leyendo estos textos.

Hasta pronto chicas nos veremos luego!


	3. ¿ME ENAMORARE NUEVAMENTE, ALGÚN DÍA?

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS no me pertenecen sino a la cadena de televisión KBS y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo? Espero que todas(os) se encuentren muy bien. Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con la actualización de un fic que tenia abandonado (mucho más que a los otros) espero les agrade este capi, no olviden comentar se vale y se aceptan todo tipo de comentario, sugerencia y/o garrotazo ke ke ke ese último era broma.

ESTE REGALO DE NAVIDAD ES PARA:

Chisa… Amiga espero te agrade este capi, me quedo algo loco espero no te desilusiones, gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos. ke ke ke Este es tu regalo de Navidad espero te guste

Elizabeth Le… peque no sé donde estas espero que este bien, cuídate y abrazos, espero te agrade esta actualización ando triste de que no sé nada de ti pero espero saber pronto de ti.

Yumike… también hace mucho que no sé de ti, espero te guste esta actualización a ti debo la creación del segundo capi y por consecuencia el tercero espero te agrade y no te desilusiones

Eso es todo: Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic. Y Feliz Navidad a todos(as).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Me enamorare nuevamente, algún día? **¬¬

_El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia._

**William Shakespeare**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos, sus labios sobre los míos besándome deliciosamente, puedo escuchar como suspira y de su boca pronunciar mi nombre con placer, puedo mirar su rostro sonrojado, y ver en sus ojos la ternura y el deseo que su cuerpo me demuestra en cada caricia que le doy, puedo mirar sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos que nos hemos dado y puedo sentir como mi cuerpo la desea como mis labios no cesan la sed de los suyos como mis ojos la anhelan mirar cada segundo y no cerrarse pues el temor de que al abrirlos ya no esté me asusta, puedo darme cuenta que tal vez esto sea un error, un enorme error que me atormentara mañana, en una hora, en unos días, en unos años, un error que ahora mismo quiero olvidar y mejor entregarme a ella como ella la hace conmigo dejarme llevar por el sentimiento que siento en el pecho y que no sé que es pero que me hace sentir bien en este momento, tranquilo en calma y por extraño que parezca me siento feliz, prefiero olvidar las posibles culpas y dejarme hacer entre sus manos porque así lo deseo…

Siento la suavidad de su piel en mis manos mientras con lentitud recorro su cuerpo desnudo, y mis labios besan los suyos con ansia y deseo, disfruto de escucharle pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos y suspiros de placer, me encanta el sonrojo de su rostro mientras la observo tratar de controlar su respiración, observo su hermosa piel clara contrastar con el color vino de las sabanas de mi cama y la beso una vez más porque necesito su sabor en mis labios, y desciendo de su boca a su vientre besando su cuello, sus pequeños y suaves pechos caricia que me deja sentirle estremecer una vez más en mis manos y recorro con lentitud su vientre hasta llegar hasta su intimidad y en esa parte de su cuerpo me pierdo y me dejo llevar por mis instintos y mis enormes deseo de probarla, y mis actos reciben la recompensa que un hombre busca al sentir que la mujer que está entre sus brazos llega a un prolongado y deliciosos orgasmo. Y cuando entro en ella me siento perdido en el placer y deshago entre sus brazos y sus labios que me besan intensamente y cuando siento sus brazos abrazarme fuertemente y un fuerte grito de su boca mientras su cuerpo tiembla debajo del mío no puedo evitar que unos segundo más tarde sea yo el que estalle en un sonoro grito cuando llego al clímax… En un silencio cómodo y entre caricias suaves y pequeños besos nos abrazamos para dormir después de una intensa y tal vez más tarde, confusa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y al amanecer cuando despierto sucede lo que tanto temí recostado en mi cama abrazada a ella me encuentro confundido acerca de de qué hacer, ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué se supone tienes que hacer cuando despiertas al amanecer en una cama junto a una mujer que conoces, pero que no es tu novia o amiga? ¡Demonios! Maldigo mi miedo, mis dudas, pero cuando siento su cuerpo moverse y sus brazos sujetarse más a mi sonrió porque ese contacto me hace sentir por alguna extraña razón inmensamente feliz, y antes de que las dudas me consuman prefiero olvidarlas por un rato más, la abrazo más fuerte y cierro los ojos nuevamente. Cuando son las nueve de la mañana me es inevitable abrir los ojos, parpadeo para acostumbrarme a la intensa luz que ilumina mi habitación, trato de levantarme y no puedo entonces me recuerdo que ella está dormida sobre mí, la miro y ella está profundamente dormida aún, sutilmente lo más que puedo la levanto y la recuesto suavemente sobre mi almohada, la beso en la frente mientras lo más silenciosamente me levanto de la cama y me voy a duchar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras las gotas de agua caen sobre mi cuerpo me es inevitable volver a pensar en qué es lo que va a suceder ahora. No me arrepiento no sé porque lo hice pero no me arrepiento porque lo que sentí con ella era verdadero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En silencio la contemplo dormir, disfruto el paisaje que ella me regala su cuerpo semicubierto por la sabana deja entrever gran parte de su silueta al dormir boca arriba, una larga y bella pierna completamente descubierta, su torso casi cubierto en el que la silueta de sus pechos se marca y deliciosamente se me antoja y su largo y esbelto cuello expuesto y en el que como señales de alerta resaltan unas intensas marcas rojas, chupetones que hice y de los cuales me siento enormemente orgulloso y satisfecho, cuando se empieza a mover me doy cuenta que en algunos segundos despertara y que será el momento para hablar.

Silencioso la miro levantarse lentamente mientras parpadea, estira sus brazos y la sabana que cubría su cuerpo cae deliciosamente y cuando me ve sentado en un sofá frente a ella grita toma la sabana para cubrirse como si su vida dependiese de ello y me mira completamente sonrojada.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ me pregunta y sonrió mientras respondo _–Es mi habitación-_ una palabra indescifrable sale de su boca

_-Necesitamos hablar-_ digo y ella me mira seriamente y asienta con la cabeza _–Entonces te espero afuera_- respondo y ella vuelve a asentir. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le miro de medio lado mientras hablo nuevamente _–Tu ropa estará lista en unos instantes pero creo que preferirías usar un suéter de cuello largo mío, están en mi guardarropa en las cajoneras de lado izquierdo-_ ella me mira contrariada, cuando termino de hablar salgo de la habitación y solo pasan unos segundos cuando aun recargado en la puerta la oigo gritar ¡DEMONIOS! Supongo que se ha mirado en el espejo. Me disculpare más tarde "supongo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Joven Amo!-_ me llama el mayordomo –_Sí-_. –_Su jugo señor_- me dice señalando el vaso de cristal lleno de jugo de naranja respondo gracias y se retira, mi cuerpo tiembla. Tengo miedo, dudas, qué es lo que va a suceder que debo decir, la seguridad que le demostré se ha esfumado suspiro y gacho la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Tengo mucha hambre!_- dice mientras se sienta frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la observo detenidamente se ha puesto mi suéter blanco favorito y le queda perfectamente aun con su falda roja _–No sabía que tuvieras un jardín tan hermoso, me sorprendes Ji Hoo-_ Esta nerviosa ahora lo sé, pero yo también lo estoy, ordena de desayunar lo mismo que yo y el silencio se alarga. Levanta la mirada y me enfrenta por fin _–Dime-_ Dice. Me sorprende su forma tan directa _–Tú querías hablar_- me dice nuevamente y yo solo río abiertamente _–Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió anoche- _pregunto y ella tímidamente responde _–Si-_ _y lo dice tan bajo que él está tentado a hacer que ella responda de nuevo_ _-¿Te arrepientes?-_ pregunto y ella me mira a los ojos cuando responde _-¡No! ¿y tu?_- me mira con esos grandes ojos que desde hace unas horas adoro -_Tampoco pero…-_ titubeo, mido mis palabras y miro en sus ojos miedo de lo que diré, ella habla _–No espero que signifique algo para ti, tal vez fue solo una noche más para ti, así que no te preocu… _- la interrumpo no la dejo terminar –_No lo fue_- la miro seria y ella me mira triste trata de levantarse, tomo su mano cuando trata de levantarse, y vuelve a mirarme sorprendida, no la suelto y ella me sigue mirando. _–No fue una noche más para mí-_ digo y ella me mira sorprendida con los ojos abiertos intenta hablar pero continuo _–Significa algo para mí, no puedo decir que es amor o que fue solo sexo, solo sé que es importante para mí…_- ella me mira y me regala una sonrisa más –_También es importante para mí solo que no sé cómo llamarlo, fue más que sexo pero no es amor…-_ me dice mirándome a los ojos _–¡Quédate a mi lado!-_ he dicho sin saber por qué pero es lo que siento _-¡Quédate cerca de mí, salgamos y veamos que sucede!-_ ella se asombra antes mis palabras pero inmediatamente sonríe y responde _–Esta bien Ji Hoo, pero tendrás que consentirme mucho ¿de acuerdo?- _y la tensión se va de mi cuerpo _–Y tu tendrás que cuidarme, ¿de acuerdo _Jae Kyung_?-_ respondo, ella solo ríe ruidosamente y yo la beso. ¿Por qué le he pedido permanecer a mi lado? No estoy del todo seguro pero sé que la necesito tanto como ella a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y los días trascurren rápido mientras que mi corazón encuentra calma, ella me llama y yo respondo siempre, ella canta y yo me animo, ella me mira y yo me tranquilizo, ella sonríe y yo me siento feliz. Me pierdo en su aroma cuando la abrazo, me encuentro en sus ojos cuando la miro y vuelvo a respirar cuando la beso. Y mi tiempo libre lo pasa a mi lado, y cuando lo permito me mi mima cuanto puede, por eso cuando sentados en el sofá mientras vemos la presentación de una renombrada orquesta sinfónica de Europa y ella me ofrece una caricia como un cachorro en busca de una caricia la acepto mientras me recuesto en sus piernas, acaricia suavemente mis cabellos mientras recita un poema…

_-__ Si has de amarme que sea sólo  
por amor de mi amor. No digas nunca  
que es por mi aspecto, mi sonrisa, la melodía  
de mi voz o por mi dulce carácter_

_Que concuerda contigo o que aquel día  
hizo que nos sintiéramos felices...  
Porque, amor mío, todas estas cosas  
pueden cambiar, y hasta el amor se muere.  
No me quieras tampoco por las lágrimas  
que piadosamente limpias de mi rostro...  
¡Porque puedo olvidarme de llorar  
Gracias a ti, y así perder tu amor!  
Por amor de mi amor quiero que me ames,  
para que habite en los cielos, eternamente… [1]_

Su suave voz me tranquiliza y me arrullan lentamente, me remuevo en sus piernas mientras me abrazo a su cintura y llevo una de sus manos a mis labios para besarla… Antes me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tardara en desaparecer [ese] persistente sentimiento? Me preguntaba si podría volver a enamorarme algún día… Pero ahora entre sus brazos ya encontré la respuesta, sí me tomará un tiempo [2] o más bien me tomo un tiempo. Y aunque se me rompió el corazón ahora sé que mi historia con Jan Di termina aquí, he de mirar hacia adelante solo que saber ¿si podré?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[1]**Barret Browning,**Elizabeth. _**Si has de Amarme...**_

[pueden encontrar hermosos poemas de ella en: . ]

[¬¬] y [2] _Véase:_ **Kamio,** Yōko. Hana Yori Dango en Tomo 37: Ore no Hanashi wo Shigou ka

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leer esta actualización y por los Reviews que espero dejen [no sean malas(os) comenten eso nos anima y ayuda a saber que está mal o en que mejorar], gracias por su tiempo.

Feliz Navidad y si no nos leemos en estos días nuevamente FELICES FIESTAS!

Shanon17/Gaby.


	4. ERROR

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS no me pertenecen sino a la cadena de televisión KBS y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Hola a todas(os) aquí estoy nuevamente con la actualización de este fic que tenia abandonado espero les agrade este capi, no olviden comentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ERROR

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva,duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo

William Shakespeare

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando quise detenerte, y explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas me preguntaste ¿Qué somos? ¿Me quieres aunque sea un poco? Y aun cuando sujetaba tu mano me quede sin palabras, guarde silencio, grave error, lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde, hasta que te vi llorar y aun al verte así fui incapaz de decirte aquellas palabras que tanto necesitabas escuchar y que yo tanto deseaba decir pero no pude, intente abrazarte pero tú me rechazaste, diste media vuelta y te marchaste sin mirar atrás mientras llorabas, nunca imagine verte así, nunca creí que un beso produjera tanto dolor, perdóname por favor, ¿podrás hacerlo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya es de noche mientras conduzco por la calles de la ciudad buscándote, no puedo creer que te perdí, mi estúpida gentileza me hace cometer errores sé que no debí ir cuando ella me llamó, sé que no debí abrazarla cuando la vi triste y sé, por Dios que lo sé que no debí besarla cuando la vi llorar pero al verla tan frágil no pude evitarlo pero lo que nunca imagine es que tu llegaras en ese preciso instante, cuando mire sus ojos con sorpresa quise disculparme decirle que había sido un error pero cuando escuche caer algo y mire hacia la puerta lo único que encontré fue tu mirada, llena de dolor –Perdón- dijiste y no me diste la oportunidad de nada, diste media vuelta y saliste corriendo, inmediatamente me vi corriendo tras de ti, sujete tu mano y solo obtuve una bofetada en el rostro cuando por fin te giraste para mirarme y entre lagrimas me preguntaste ¿qué se supone que somos?

Y como el gran cobarde que soy guarde silencio -¡Demonios!- grito, mis errores siempre por me cuestan demasiado, por ciego la perdí a ella y por idiota a ti –No No No, a ti no quiero perderte- Acelero más aunque no sé a dónde voy, he buscado en todos los lugares que se me han ocurrido, el celular suena e inmediatamente contesto -¿Sí?- mi voz es seria y ruda mientras hablo a través del aparato bluetooth colocado en mi oreja derecha –La he encontrado- le escucho decir al otro lado de la línea. Freno abruptamente para escuchar mejor -¿Dónde está?- pregunto ansioso –Esta en su hangar privado en 20 minutos vuela para Jeju, he hecho algunos arreglos en cuanto llegues podrás entrar- Aquella noticia me da un respiro –Gracias Woo Bin- digo mientras emprendo mi marcha nuevamente. Recurrí a él porque es el único que puede ayudarme, el único con quien cuento, después de todo es el único que lo sabe, mejor dicho el que lo descubrió –Ve tras ella, no la pierdas- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar. Concentro toda mi atención en la avenida que recorro mientras acelero más, no me detengo cuando el color ámbar aparece en los semáforos es más me paso algunos altos, el Audi que conduzco ruge y demuestra lo que vale cuando en menos de 15 minutos he recorrido casi toda la ciudad y llego al aeropuerto a las 02:40 am._ Y frena tan rápido que las llantas se queman, no se molesta en desprender las llaves del auto, solo abre la puerta y sale corriendo y como le dijo Woo B__in_ _la seguridad no es un obstáculo sino hasta llegar a la pista de despegue, puede verla caminara a unos treinta metros de distancia mientras se dirige al jet y cuando cree alcanzarla aparece su maldita seguridad, sus guardaespaldas impidiéndole avanzar pero si algo le ha enseñado la vida y Jun Pyo es a no dejar que un motón de imbéciles te impida estar cerca de la persona que quieres por lo que hace gala de sus habilidades de peleas _(muchas, tomando en cuenta que siempre se peleaban sus amigos algo tuvo que aprender ¿no?) _ y se abre paso mientras ella le mira entre perpleja y sorprendida sin embargo emprende su marcha más rápidamente…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Perdóname- es lo único que se me ocurre decir al tomar tu mano, ni siquiera te molestas en mirarme –Por favor perdóname- vuelvo a decir y aun guardas silencio, me asustas –No puedo- dices y se me olvida respirar –No puedo perdonarte- repites e intentas caminar, sujeto tu mano más fuerte, lo siento no estoy dispuesto a perderte –Eres lo más importante para mí, eso eres- digo, giras y por fin me enfrentas –Mientes, eres un mentiroso, tu solo…- no quiero dejarte hablar –Te amo- digo y elimino el espacio que nos separa para besarte y aun cuando te resiste en un principio mis brazos no disminuyen su fuerza sobre tu cuerpo mientras te sujeto, poco a poco te calmas y te dejas llevar por este ansiado beso que ambos necesitábamos…

No dices nada no esperaba que lo hicieras solo te abrazo más porque necesito sentirte cerca, siento como tu llanto vuelve, tus lagrimas caen en mi pecho y te sujeto más fuerte mientras te calmas –Idiota- dices, guardo silencio mientras beso tu frente –Eso eres, Un idiota-. -Lo soy- te digo mientras permanezco abrazándote –Y estoy muerto si te pierdo- levantas la mirada y aun con tus rostro lleno de lagrimas me sonríes y hablas –Y lo estarás si tu vuelves…- Te beso porque no quiero que continúes –No habrá próxima vez, te lo prometo- digo y te beso nuevamente y cuando siento tus brazos alrededor de mi, vuelvo a respirara tranquilo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de que caigas en el abismo del sueño entre mis brazos casi en un susurro vuelves a preguntarme -¿Me quieres?- y yo te arropo más entre mis brazos mientras respondo -Te Amo ¿y tú?- Pregunto mientras beso tu frente –También, con toda el alma- dices mientras levantas la mirada y en el momento que siento tus manos buscando mi rostro en medio de la oscuridad una sonrisa nace en mis labios, quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero déjame decirte que quiero estar a tu lado, que quiero mirarte sentir, amar, llorar, reír y hasta odiar, déjame decirte que solo quiero morir en tus brazos…

_[…] Te amo con cada frágil aliento,  
con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mí ser […]_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¬¬ **Barret Browning,**Elizabeth. ¿De qué modo te amo?

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya agradado, gracias por leer.

Shanon17

Vicky… amiga es este capítulo uno de los últimos para este fic, creo que es momento de ir cerrando ciclos, espero te haya gustado mi obsequio y no te haya defraudado ya que esta historia existe gracias a ti y que a ti dedico, espero que tu adorado Príncipe Blanco Ji Hoo te haya gustado en esta historia y no decepcionado. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y nos vemos pronto es una Promesa!

Gabi


	5. NUESTRO AMOR

Declaración: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro, mas mi única recompensa es hacer a alguien sonreír.

Hola chicas hace mucho que no escribía para esta historia la tenía muy abandonada, a todas aquellas lectoras de la misma, me disculpo por la tardanza prometo actualizar más seguido.

No estoy muy convencida por el título. Si tienen una sugerencia las escucho!

Notas: redacción en 2da (perspectiva de él y de ella) y 3ra persona

DEDICADO A… TODAS USTEDES CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

Shanon17

Bueno aquí, va!

.

.

.

.

NUESTRO AMOR

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestro amor es como la llovizna que cae quedamente (silenciosamente), pero desborda el río.

Proverbio Africano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su mano se desliza sobre tu pecho, un movimiento inconsciente que realiza mientras duerme, generalmente duerme tranquila y quieta entre tus brazos pero algunas veces como ahora, se remueve y sus movimientos te causan más problemas de lo que ella jamás creería, su suave piel acariciando la tuya, su suave respiración rozando tu cuello, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al tuyo y las corrientes eléctricas que en tu cuerpo encienden que despiertan tu libido no ayudan nada, absolutamente nada, porque a veces, como en ésta tu raciocino te abandona al grado en que terminas convertido en no más que un neardenthal, que sigue sus impulsos.

Pero… respiras tratas de controlarte, un sobreesfuerzo si alguien te preguntara, pero su mano, esa bendita mano se vuelve a mover, se desliza de tu pecho hacia abajo donde la cintura termina y entonces es demasiado tarde para que ella se eche para atrás…

Te giras un poco lo suficiente para que tu cuerpo quede frente a ella, elevas tus manos y le acaricias suavemente antes de besar sus labios, lentamente ella cobra conciencia y corresponde a tus labios, y mientras estos se mueven pausadamente dejas que tus manos, que tus dedos para ser exactos toquen aquella piel, que las yemas de tus dedos para ser del todo riguroso experimenten la sensación de acariciar la suave piel de esa mujer que te enloquece.

Y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando tus manos descienden hasta su cadera y aprovechas esa acción para degustarte en su cuello para besarlo a detalle como se merece aquel exquisito pedazo de su cuerpo, ella te llama entre suspiros, y levantas la mirada solo para besarla intensamente, tus manos aprietan fuertemente sus glúteos mientras que tu boca abandona la suya para deslizarte hasta su pecho, instintivamente tu boca busca sus senos acaricias suavemente el izquierdo con tus manos mientras tus labios se deleitan con el derechos lo besas, lo acaricias con la lengua y hasta te atreves a succionarlo. Ella curvea su cuerpo y pronuncia tu nombre.

Su cuerpo busca el tuyo y sus piernas se enredan en tu cintura mientras que con sus manos acaricia tu rostro y entonces la puedes ver a detalle, su cabello suelto casi alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos-hinchados y te parece la imagen más sexi de ella hasta el momento, acaricias su espalda desde los hombros hasta su cadera y ella por instinto abre más sus piernas permitiendo acomodarte entre ellas.

Maniobras hasta quedar sobre ella y ella se dejar hacer. Le besas la espalda y el cuello, araña tu espalda con sus delicadas uñas cuando por fin entras en ella, le falta el aliento al igual que a ti, y las piernas a tu alrededor se aferran más mientras que tu aumentas la presión y el ritmo, ella ahoga gemidos y pronuncia tu nombre, y a ti se te antoja volver aprobar sus labios, la besas con vehemencia, con desesperación y entrega, poco después ella se contrae a tu alrededor y cada uno de tus músculos se tensan, tiemblan y se relajan hasta que parece derretirse.

Se dejan caer sobre la almohada y hundes tu nariz entre sus negros mechones, para aspirar profundamente y tranquilizar tu agitada respiración, y cuando le miras detenidamente le puedes ver agitada aun, con su rostro sonrojado y un brillo especial en la mirada, te levantas un poco lo suficiente para liberarla de tu peso, recostado a su lado con una mano en su cintura puedes dormir al fin tranquilo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son las cinco de la mañana en punto cuando la alarma de tu celular suena, apenas has dormido dos horas después del último encuentro amoroso, estas exhausta, te remueves entre las sabanas queriendo ignorar el sonido pero éste solo aumenta más y más, así que no te queda más que levantarte, eso y la voz dormilona de él que dice entre susurros con los ojos cerrados -Apágalo por favor-

Sonríes porque verlo adormilado es una escena enternecedora, le remueves un poco el cabello mientras hablas en tono conciliador –Vale, vale… duérmete- el vuelve a cerrar los ojos, cuando ves que ha vuelto a conciliar el sueño tratas de levantarte de la cama es hora de irte, pero una mano en tu brazo te sorprende, te jala fuertemente y te tumba nuevamente en la cama

-¿A dónde vas?- él te pregunta cerca del oído

-A mi departamento- respondes como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Quédate- dice él mientras besa tu cuello de esa forma tan deliciosa que te quita unos cuantos latidos del corazón -Quédate hoy conmigo- reafirma

-¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?- preguntas tratando de aguantar y no girarte y responder a aquello labios

-Me he tomado el día libre por la inauguración del centro- expone él entre beso y beso que deposita en tu cuello

-¿Y no tienes que checar eso?- tu vos suena entre cortada sabes que de continuar las cosas así, no resistirás demasiado, y él lo sabe, te gira lentamente y te besa, suavemente.

-No, los chicos se han hecho cargo- para cuando dice eso ya estas recostada sobre la blanca almohada nuevamente, respondiendo a aquellos labios, a esa insistente sensación que recorre tu cuerpo. Pero antes de ser arrastrado por completo por el placer recuerdas… recuerdas la razón que te obliga a irte.

-Ji Hoo me tengo que ir- él para en seco sus acciones y te mira seriamente, esperando que des una explicación a lo que acabas de decir.

-Mis padres sospechan algo, estoy segura que me están vigilando. No quiero más problemas con ellos mi padre no ha perdonado del todo por el último escándalo que hice- explicas mientras le miras fijamente puedes notar cómo se enfada cuando haces referencia al pasado, pero aun así continuas. -A demás si me preguntaran no sé exactamente que debería decir, no sé cómo explicar esto- mueves las manos señalándolos a ambos –Vamos ni quiera sé como podría llamarte- las palabras por fin salen, estallas, porque a pesar de todo lo tuyo con él aun te confunde, y estas segura que de seguir así en cualquier instante romperás en llanto.

Te coge por la mano y te arropa entre sus brazos dulcemente, sujeta tu rostro con sus manos y te besa, quieres resistirte porque no quieres sexo una vez más quieres una respuesta y estas apunto de protestar cuando él habla –Perdóname, perdón por hacerte sentir así- te habla suavemente

-A veces soy un miedoso idiota que le da miedo decirte diario cuanto te ama, soy alguien que no está acostumbrado a decir te amo, te extraño o te necesito, siempre doy por hecho que lo sabes, y me olvido que tú necesitas saberlo, que necesitas de mí. Perdóname mi amor- y tu lloras, porque es la primera vez que el te llama así

-No quiero que te preocupes por tus padres- alzas la mirada ante esa declaración y el continua –Hablare con ellos-

-¿Qué?-

-Saldremos formalmente a partir de ahora, haremos publica nuestra relación- declara como si fuese lo más normal -¿Qué somos?- te mira fijamente mientras sonríe –Somos novios- limpia tus lagrimas y te besa una vez más

La mañana llega sin que te des cuenta mientras duermes entre sus brazos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana desayunas junto a ella y disponen la fecha y hora para que hables con sus padres. El día transcurre con tranquilidad, la llevas a casa para que se arregle y quedas de pasar por ella tres horas más tarde será la primera vez que lleguen juntos a un evento y has elegido a este como el indicado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Montones de periodistas, cámaras y fotógrafos aguardan el lugar y esperan ansiosos que bajes del auto eres el último de los F4 en llegar asi que es de esperar esta ansiedad, tras el cristal blindado observas detenidamente el lugar detestas las multitudes pero este evento requería dicha publicidad, suspiras profundamente como para agarrar fuerza y decidirte a abrir de una vez por todas la puerta del auto, la delicada mano de tu acompañante te sorprende.

Acomoda el cuello de la camisa y verifica que la corbata quede en el lugar perfecto acomoda casi invisiblemente la pajarilla del traje y te sonríe ampliamente antes de decir "Listo" y le des un beso en la mejilla. Abres la puerta del auto y desciendes por un instante el que giras par extenderle la mano y ayudarla a salir los intensos Flashes, empujones, gritos y micrófonos te aturden.

Se coloca en el ángulo perfecto para ayudarla a descender y a bloquear cualquier foto indiscreta. Las personas miran admirados la delicada mano aparece sobre la suya, de pronto la imagen de la heredera del conglomerado de las empresas Ha deja sin aliento a más de uno Jae Kyung baja lentamente del auto sin soltarte la manos una vez fuera de él te sonríe, y mantiene esa sonrisa al mirar a las cámaras.

Toma con una sonrisa el brazo que le ofrecen y comienzan su recorrido por la alfombra los flashes y clicks de las cámaras es todo lo que oyes aunado los piropos y comentarios acerca de la apariencia de tu acompañante. Cuando entras al lugar buscas con la mirada rápidamente a tus amigos los descubres cerca de la barra del bar acompañados por sus respectivas prometidas y esposa en el caso de Jun Pyo

Acaricias suavemente la mano de tu novia consiguiendo que te mire, sonríes y con la mirada le indicas el lugar a donde deben dirigirse ella responde aquel gesto de igual manera y camina elegantemente a tu lado. Cerca de llegar junto a ellos a unos 5 metros lo que sucede te sorprende.

Un extraño se coloca en tu camino y por la manera en que le sonríe a ella es un hecho que le conoce

-¿Jae Kyun?- le llama un chico a puesto a ella al tiempo que toma su mano, y estas apunto de reclamarle cuando tu cerebro registra las palabras que te quitan la tranquilidad "Oppa"…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amor, tanto en la ansiedad dolorosa como en el deseo feliz, es la exigencia de un todo. Únicamente nace y subsiste si queda una parte por conquistar. Solo se ama lo que no se posee por entero.

Will Rogers

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Quién es ese chico?...

Espero les agrade estas breves citas literarias.

Elizabeth Lemon… Amiga dónde estás? Hace muchisisimo que no sé de ti. Solo espero en Dios estés bien si por casualidad te pasas por aquí, solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo.

Espero les agrade esta historia como mencione creo q es hora de cerrar ciclos y esta está en la recta final, lo sigo creyendo. Para mí fue una experiencia muy linda escribir para Ji Hoo un chico lindo que ma agrado mucho y que esta historia surgió a petición y regalo para mi querida amiga Chisa.

P.D. Un beso y un abrazo chicas!

Shanon17


	6. HELLO AND GOODBYE

Declaración (Nunca esta demás): LOS PERSONAJES DE BBF NO ME PERTENECEN y hago esto sin fines de lucro más mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación y/o hacer sonreír a alguien.

Después de un tiempo de ausencia por fin regreso, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me han brindado muchas gracias, aquí le traigo una nueva actualización que espero sea de su agrado

Notas: REDACCION EN SEGUNDA PERSONA

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.

HELLO AND GOODBYE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"He conservado intacto tu paisaje pero no sé hasta dónde está intacto sin ti" (Mario Benedetti)_

-¿Acaricias suavemente la mano de tu novia consiguiendo que te mire, sonríes y con la mirada le indicas el lugar a donde deben dirigirse ella responde aquel gesto de igual manera y camina elegantemente a tu lado. Cerca de llegar junto a ellos a unos 5 metros lo que sucede te sorprende.

Un extraño se coloca en tu camino y por la manera en que le sonríe a ella es un hecho que le conoce

-¿Jae Kyun?- le llama un chico a puesto a ella al tiempo que toma su mano, y estas apunto de reclamarle cuando tu cerebro registra las palabras que te quitan la tranquilidad "Oppa"…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El amor, tanto en la ansiedad dolorosa como en el deseo feliz, es la exigencia de un todo. Únicamente nace y subsiste si queda una parte por conquistar. Solo se ama lo que no se posee por entero.

Will RogersCuando has llegado Oppa?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa, y él aludido corresponde el gesto de la misma manera -Hace unos días-

-Llame a tu casa y tía me ha dicho que vives en un departamento- él desconocido menciona y habla con ella de una manera demasiado confiada para tu gusto, y entonces aclaras tu garganta y presionas más fuerte la mano que le sostienes y que por nada del mundo ahora soltarías

Ella cae en cuenta de tu presencia y se apresura a disculparse contigo y con él, por fin el momento de saber quién es él llega

-Oppa te presento a Yoon…- pero las palabras de ellas son interrumpidas por aquel –Yoon Ji Hoo ¿cierto?- y no puedes evitar mostrar cierto deje de duda acerca de él, pero no dejas que alguna seña aparezca en tu rostro al contrario relializas una reverencia respetuosa convincente a tu cultura y luego extiendes tu mano y te apresuras –Asi es, y tu eres?-

-Perdona mi falta de educación mi nombre es Hyun Sang Hee- se presenta y estrecha tu mano fuerte, lo que te dice que es un hombre de carácter fuerte o eso pretende mostrarte, y en cuanto su mano suelta la tuya regresa a mirarla a ella con esa estúpida sonrisa que no hace más que molestarte, y la familiaridad con la que ella le habla es más irritante aun, eso y el tono de vos que utiliza en su conversación, tal vez es todo o nada pero esta situación se torna no molesta sino insoportable.

Pronto las risas de ellos estallan y tu pareces llegar a tu limite fijas tu mirada en tus amigos, y pronto sin decir nada los tres se acercan a ustedes, el primero en hablar fue Jun Pyo quién al parecía conocer al sujeto en cuestión –Sang Hee, creí que tardarías más en volver, la última vez que conversamos en New York recuerdo que mencionaste que sería quizás un año más- declara tu mejor amigo, mientras se posiciona al lado del aludido, éste solo sonríe antes de hablar –Eso pensaba pero mi padre quiere que asuma la responsabilidad de las empresas cuanto antes- y aun cuando para cualquiera podría sonar presunción para ellos este argumento suena tan normal como razonable

-Y entonces cediste- y mas una pregunta Jun Pyu asevera

-Sería inútil posponerlo más- y él antipático chico solo sonríe con sorna antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida. Tu amigo solo sonríe antes de palmearle suavemente la espalda cosa que no te agrada del todo, pronto se apresura a presentar a tus otros dos amigos

-Así que ustedes son el famosísimo F4- comenta y ríe entre dientes Sang Hee y antes de que digas algo se apresura Yi Joung –Eso era en Instituto un juego de escuela

-Pues la fama se extendió hasta en el extranjero, todos los surcoreanos que estudiamos fuera conocíamos la fama del gran F4- y aquel comentario no sabes cómo tomarlo, es acaso tu imaginación o el ambiente se torna tenso

Pronto la vos de la presentadora se escucha, y todo el numerito de las presentaciones y los agradecimientos empezará y por primera vez agradeces tan importuna intervención, vuelves a sujetar la mano de Jae kyung que esporádicamente soltaste antes de que ese imbécil piense que tiene la posibilidad de llevársela de tu lado, ni siquiera parpadeas cuando los flashes de las cámaras los captan tomados de la mano todo lo contrario sonríes abiertamente, y te comportas como un caballero a su altura.

Pronto toma asiento en la mesa con sus amigos, y la mesa que hace tiempo solía ser solo para cuatro ahora es para ocho, y te tomas un segundo para sonreír cuando miras como cada uno toma asiento el primero Jun Pyo retira la silla y se la ofrece a la ahora señora de Goon, la rebelde y compleja Jan Di, y la escena podría parecerte salida de una película cuando ves a tus dos amigos y a ti mismo realizar la misma acción pronto la futura señora So toma asiento. La noble y risueña Ga Eul corresponde el gesto a su prometido, y esa misma sonrisa se ve reflejada en la hermosa Jin Hee al mirar a su no tan lejano marido Woo Bin. Y si alguien te hubiera dicho que algo como esto vivirías sin duda alguna te hubieras reído, pero cuando sientes la delicada mano de Jae Kyng sobre la tuya descubres que esta aun irreal imagen es la única verdad.

Una hora y media más tarde el baile parece iniciar las luces se apagan y pronto los rayos de Neon surgen de la nada alumbrando el lugar formando figuras caprichosas, y el sonido de la orquesta de fondo te indica que la noche está llegando a su cúspide, y sin darte cuenta como de un momento a otro se han quedado solos en la mesa, y minutos más tarde luna extraña mano aparece en tu campo visual cuando ves que alguien le solicita bailar a tu novia, quisieras decir algo, pero antes de que puedas ella ha aceptado esa mano y se dirige a la pista de baile.

Miras con recelo la pista de baile, de manera particular a una pareja, un idiota y una linda chica que bailan alegremente. Una chica que de hecho es tu novia. Quizás es el tercer whiskey que bebes cuando tus compañeros de mesa regresan y pronto los comentarios se hacen presentes, comentarios a los que pones demasiada atención

-Su familia es dueña de empresas constructoras ¿cierto?- Yi Joung pregunta

Y Woo Bin detalla información -Así es, ha estudiado administración y arquitectura, por lo que sé-

-¿Es el futuro heredero entonces?- se atreve a preguntar tímidamente Ga Eul

-Así es, escuche a mi padre hablar comentar algo acerca de él- interviene Jin Hee –Quieren que se case pronto-

-Eso no es novedad- comenta con total tranquilidad

-Tienes razón, lo novedoso es quizás con quien desea el casarse pues ha rechazado a todas las chicas que su madre le ha presentado- y por alguna razón esa información enciende en ti la llamada de ALERTA, ni si quiera esperas a escuchar lo que Ji Hee dirá porque estás seguro de que lo que ella dirá que es un rumor para ti es un hecho, no eres tonto hace mucho que la curiosidad te venció y preguntaste sobre ella, te levantas de improvisto de la mesa y caminas hacia una pareja en particular en la pista de Baile

Cuando estas lo suficiente cerca aclaras tu garganta lo suficiente para que captures la atención de esos dos, pronto extiendes la mano hacia ella y preguntas -¿Te importa?- pero ni siquiera te molestas en escuchar una respuesta en un movimiento ágil logras que ella, tu novia retorne a tus brazos, la coges por la muñeca y la haces girar hasta quedar frente a ti, das unos cuantos pasos y ocupas el lugar que antes aquel tipo ocupara.

-Ji Hoo, no debiste hacer eso- declara ella un poco enfada quizás un poco avergonzada pero haces caso omiso a sus protestas y gestos, le haces girar sobre si misma y la recoges haciendo que apoye su espalda parcialmente desnuda sobre tu mano. Y cuando vuelve a su posición original, aprovechas para acercarla más hacia ti mismo y susurrarle al oído –Te he dicho lo hermosa qué estas- ella suaviza el rostro apoco

Y con el cambio de música a una melodía más romántica acercas su cuerpo al tuyo mientras tu mano se desliza de la cintura a su cadera sobre la seda y la abrazas férreamente y se te antoja como el momento perfecto para hablarle al oído –Quizás tampoco te he dicho que hueles muy bien- y aprovechas aquella cercanía para besarle rápidamente en la mejilla y te importa un bledo las cámaras porque lo quieres es un artículo en la portada de sociales en los periódicos, un articulo a dos planas te parece tentadoramente atractivo.

Ella respinga por un segundo pero no te alejas de ella más que los centímetros suficientes, los que te permiten disfrutar de su aroma, ella Huele a canela y a vainilla y a hierba recién cortada a la ribera del mar. Huele exactamente como volver a casa, a besos en su cuello o una tarde sobre su regazo…

Esa noche ante la sorpresa de tus amigos, de todos aquellos que te conocen y ante tus invitados te aseguras de ocupar el centro de la pista durante hora y media hasta que la orquesta se despide y los invitados comienzan a retirarse hacia las zonas en las que todavía se sirve barra libre. Mientras haces gala de tus habilidades de baile hasta que la ultima melodía suene.

Son casi las tres de la mañana cuando salen del lugar tomados de la mano, esa noche todos deciden irse a casa de Joon Pyu, n rato más en la terraza disfrutan de chistes ridículos y bromas acidas. Son las 03:40 cuando cada quien se dirige a su alcoba.

Sentado en una orilla de la cama le observas en silencio como se cambia de ropa y se pone la pijama que Jan Di le ha prestado, le miras recostarse mientras tu deshaces el nudo de la corbata y te deshaces de esa incomoda ropa, y cuando te recuestas la recibes gustoso entre tus brazos pero…

Si hay algo que torture más que el miedo es la incertidumbre, dudas quizás unos minutos antes de que te atrevas a preguntarle sobre él

-¿Le quisiste mucho?- tu vos suena más temerosa de lo que a ti te gustaría, pero ella no dice nada, pero tu presionas un poco más –Jae…- ella se remueve un poco antes de alzar la mirada y enfrentar la tuya

-Ji Hoo no es lo que tu…- la interrumpes antes de que intente mentirte

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- y no quieres sonar temeroso pero lo cierto es que no puedes evitarlo

-Yo te amo- dice al tiempo que acorta la distancia y te besa, un beso que necesitabas desesperadamente, y ella se apresura a aclarar -Ji Hoo eso fue solo cosa de chiquillos algo que no fue más que un espejismo- y ella profundiza otro beso. Y puede ser que para ella sea solo cosa del pasado pero estas seguro que para él no.

Pero por ahora prefieres calmarte, no es momento de atosigarla con preguntas, solo la abrazas más fuerte mientras le besas por casi todo el rostro porque para dormir tranquilo no necesitas más que ella a tu lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sólo con quien te ama puedes mostrarte débil sin provocar una reacción de fuerza.

Theodor W. Adorno _(1903-1969)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Comentarios? Espero que sí. Gracias por Leer y por todo su Apoyo.

Shanon17/Gaby


	7. LO QUE NECESITO

Hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso escribir para esta pareja, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de ir cerrando este hermoso proyecto que me ha dejado muchas satisfacciones, esta es la antepenúltima entrega de esta historia

Gracias por todo su apoyo y tiempo a esta historia!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

LO QUE NECESITO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabes como necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
! Ya no puedo... seguir así!  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti. 

Son la una de la mañana cuando él entra en su apartamento, alza la mano y oprime el interruptor, la luz ilumina el lugar dejando ver un moderno y elegante apartamento, pero es más que evidente que su humor no es el mejor, avienta sobre el sofá su saco y camina rumbo a la cantina, descorcha una nueva botella de Coñac su marca preferida y se sirve una bondadosa cantidad de aquel liquido en un vaso

El contesta apresurado la llamada entrante a su móvil –Joven amo, la señorita Jae Kyung está en la mansión de los Goon- su sospecha es cierta y si es así eso significa que él también está ahí -¿él está ahí?- pregunta en un tono para nada calmo –Sí, los cuatro jóvenes con sus respectivas parejas han entrado aquí- eso es más que suficiente para que arroje el celular, su copa y maldiga por todo lo alto a Ji Hoo

No esperaba que su encuentro con ella después de casi 5 años fuera tan breve y amargo, ella apenas contestaba con monosílabos durante su conversación bueno eso si puedes llamar a aquello como conversación, era evidente que no se sentía cómoda junto a él y no porque la pusiera nerviosa con años atrás sino porque ella miraba constantemente a Ji Hoo, y cuando se la arrebato en sus narices era obvio que Jae Kyung estaba más que feliz por eso, y cuando la miro bailar junto a él observo detenidamente lo feliz que ella se miraba, lo hermosa que se había vuelto en estos años lejos.

Pero aun cuando era notable que Ji Hoo le llevaba ventaja él aun tenía una jugada, el padre de ella… si tendría que recurrir a él lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si luchar, no la perdería, esta vez no…

Tenían diez años cuando se hicieron amigos, era una reunión de negocios, lo recordaba muy bien. El padre de Jae Kyung pensaba en una nueva extensión de hoteles para Taipa y la empresa de él (de su padre) había entrado al concurso un diseño novedoso pero siempre con el lujo rebosante para el imperio Ha

El padre de ella había quedado prendado por el diseño pronto organizo una reunión de Negocios por todo lo alto había simpatizado con el dueño de la constructora y aquello pintaba como el inicio de una fructuosa alianza.

Por tal motivo en la finca de Jae Kyung los sirvientes iban y venían presurosos, llevando y trayendo cosas mientras ella observaba todo detenidamente en la cocina con un plato de galletas de chocolates y gran vaso de leche.

Devoró en dos bocados la deliciosa galleta que tenía en la mano, dio un gran trago a su vaso de leche y sonrío maliciosamente había ideado un plan para escabullirse, aprovechó que sus nana daba algunas indicaciones sobre las botellas de vino… -Iré a leer un poco- dijo mientras bajaba del banco presurosa su nana le contestó con un –Aja- cuando ella vuelve a repetirlo

Y en cuanto cruza la puerta de la cocina sale de la casa por la puerta del cuarto de lavado, el jardín de atrás es más hermoso que cualquiera, su lugar favorito… se mete entre los grandes arbustos de gardenias oprimiendo su botín (una botella de agua, una soda, unas frituras, unas manzanas y un puño de galletas) camina tarareando su canción favorita hasta llegar a su lugar favorito un claro de luz entre los enormes arboles, se quitó los caros zapatos y dejó que sus pies sintieran la suavidad del pasto, sacó delicadamente de su overol su preciado botín una de las ventajas de usar uno de short, había peleado duramente en la mañana con su madre y nana por usarlo, tuvo que recurrir hasta buscar el apoyo de su padre y cuando él la miro con ojos llorosos había aceptado que lo usara siempre y cuando en la comida se vistiera como su madre le indicara pero el punto era no ir a la comida…

Esta apunto de morder su manzana cuando una voz le sorprende -¿Quién diría que la princesa Jae Kyung gusta de meterse entre los arbustos?- ella se levanta de un brinco y busca a ese alguien, detrás del tronco de un árbol nota a un chico recargado que le mira sonriendo

-Sang Hee-sunbae- susurra sorprendida, él chico solo la mira sonriendo y ella no puede evitar sentir un escalofrió Hyun Sang Hee era el chico más guapo de su colegio iba dos años arriba que ella, y tener a la codicia de más de un ciento de pubertas no era alguna cosa común

A penas habían cruzado algunas palabras en todo el tiempo que se han conocido, un "buen día", un "Hola" quizás alguna vez un "Qué tal" y en los últimos días unos surrealista "Hola, te vuelvo a encontrar"… algo de esperar naturalmente después de que se anunciara que la familia de él construiría la nueva Cadena de Hoteles

En su mundo establecer o reforzar algunas relaciones sociales era un medio para garantizar el éxito de algunos negocios o de mantenerlos, quizás por ello no le sorprende del todo que el chico más popular de su colegio con el que nunca había cruzado más de tres palabras ahora le hablara, ese era un asunto de conveniencia, sin embargo aun sabiéndolo ella no puede evitar sonrojarse

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta él acercándose a ella lentamente, ella duda pensando una excusa no puede decir "no quiero estar en la fiesta" -¿Escondiéndote?- ella suspira antes de hablar una vez más

-Atrapada- se deja caer en el suelo -¿Sunbae qué hace ud aquí?

-¿Por qué eres tan formal?- responde con otra pregunta ella arruga su frente en molestia su madre siempre le ha dicho que no es correcto responder una pregunta con otra, mueve la cabeza en desaprobación pero no dice nada, pero si responde la pregunta –Porque así es lo correcto ¿Sunbae qué hace aquí?- él sonríe ante la insistencia de la chica –Te vi escabulléndote asi que te segui- ella parpadea unas cuantas veces pero guarda silencio una vez mas y no decirle "MENTIROSO"

-¿Y bien?- él junto sus manos y camino hacia ella -¿Qué es lo que has traído?- y sin ser invitado se sienta a su lado, toma una galleta. Ella le mira dudando cuestionándose inevitablemente "¿será sincero?" después de todo el que él esté ahí (en su casa) es una mera cuestión de negocios, él interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando vuelve a hablar –Y que pensabas hacer?-

-No mucho, estaría un rato aquí y luego subiría a allí- ella muerde su manzana y señala un encino -¿Ahí?- le cuestiona señalando el árbol. Jae Kyung sonríe abiertamente y asienta con la cabeza –Sí, la vista es espectacular-

-Vamos entonces- él se levanta y le ofrece su mano. Lo que nunca se imaginaron es que la vieja rama del encino se rompiera haciéndoles caer estrepitosamente, solo se pudo escuchar sus gritos.

Eran casi tres metros y quizás por ello el golpe no fue tan fuerte, pero ciertamente ella no sintió casi nada de dolor, cuando abre sus ojos con sorpresa se descubre encima del cuerpo de él, ha sido protegida por él de la fuerza del golpe, sus brazos aun la sujetan fuertemente y ella alza la mirada sorprendiéndose más a un por su cercanía, sus rostros están tan cerca que le es inevitable sonrojarse y pronto evita su mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- él le cuestiona seriamente y es notable su preocupación –Sí- contesta ella en un susurro

-Me alegra escuchar eso…. "Auchh"- él se soba la cabeza y ella cae en cuenta que aun esta encima de él, pronto se levanta y le libera de su peso, un silencio incomodo de apodera de la situación, ella agacha la mirada al suelo y él le mira de medio lado un tanto preocupado

-¡Joven Sang Hee… Señorita Jae Kyung!- el silencio se rompe cuando escuchan su nombre… alguien les está buscando, ambos se miran

-¡Nos han descubierto!- menciona alarmada ella

-Creo que ir a la comida ahora no es tan mala idea- menciona él al meditar a lo que se enfrentaría si se la salta –Creo que si- la escucha decir, lo que es un alivio pues no podría haberla dejado ahí

-Venga, vámonos- él se levanta y se sacude la ropa tratando de borrar cualquier evidencia de la caída o su madre pondría el grito en el cielo, para cuando queda satisfecho se detiene, se gira hacia ella y le ofrece una mano, ella le acepta tímidamente, pero cuando ella trata de ponerse de pie vuelve a caer emitiendo un tremendo gemido de dolor

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el chico asustado, pronto la ce llevarse sus manos a su tobillo y comprende lo que sucede -¿Te duele mucho?- se atreve a tocarla cuidosamente tratando de no causarle daño… -Un poco- declara ella mientras muerde su labio

Él se gira dándole la espalda y se pone en cuclillas ofreciéndole su espalda -¡Sube!- pero ella permanece quieta dudando –¡Jae Kyung sube! ¿o quieres que llame a alguien?-

-No- exclama ella mientras le toma la palabra, sube sobre su espalda y le abraza el cuello. En cuanto salen de los arbustos de gardenias encuentran al sequito de personas que les buscan, pero él rechaza educadamente cada ofrecimiento de liberarle de cargarla, es más se empeña en llevarla en ser él mismo quien la lleve hasta su habitación. De los gritos y regaños poco se acuerda, lo que realmente recuerda es como paso el resto del día con ella. Desde entonces se volvieron los mejores amigos o quizás más que eso…

Cualquiera que los conocía en aquel tiempo sostenía que algún día sin lugar a dudas esos dos se casarían, es más sus padres miraban con buenos ojos aquella posibilidad, claro que también aquello implicaba la permanencia de una buena relación de negocios.

Por tanto era tan natural verlos pasar todo el día juntos verlos salir y reírse a carcajadas era tan común como verlos pelear, pero cuando Hyun San Hee cumplió 15 años el feliz mundo que Jae Kyun conocía se desvanecía, un sábado mientras cenaban en el restauran favorito de ella, él con emoción y una sonrisa que nunca olvidara él simple y sencillamente dijo –Me voy a ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos- ella suelta el tenedor y alza la mirada para verlo.

Él solo sonríe emocionado esperando que ella diga algo -¿Cuándo?-

-En cuanto me gradué- y ella siente su corazón encogerse -¿Por qué?- se atreve a preguntar –Mi padre quiere estudie allá hasta la universidad… ha dicho que me prepare para el futuro, para sucederlo- y él habla y habla emocionado, excitado, pero para nada temeroso, quizás ni si quiera percibió su tristeza

-¿No crees que es maravilloso?- "¿No crees que es maravilloso? Me estas tomando el pelo lo piensa, pero no lo dice en cambio sonreí y afirma con la cabeza cuando él la mira ansioso, pero lo que él nunca supo es que esa noche y hasta muchos días después de que él se marchó, ella lloró.

Los dos primeros años después de su partida a pesar de la distancia todo parecía estar bien porque había largas llamadas telefónicas o video chat hasta la madrugada, y cuando él venía en las vacaciones Jae Kyung creía que su vida volvía a la normalidad pero en el tercer año las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente las tres llamadas por semana se volvieron dos y luego una, el videochat "casi imposible" y para él verano él anuncio que no iría a Corea

Ella comprendió entonces que nada volvería hacer igual si no hacía nada, eso y el temor de que él la olvidara creció en ella por lo que decidió algo que ella misma nunca creyó posible irse a Norte América también, acosó a su padre hasta que este le dio el sí aun cuando era evidente que el recién deseo de irse del país tenía nombre y figura… Hyun San Hee el joven heredero de una de las mejores familias de Corea

Pronto la ilusión de verse junto a él como solía ser en Corea se esfumo, él seguía siendo igual o más apuesto desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, pero su actitud su forma de ser era evidentemente distinta ya no era más el dulce y lindo chico que era su amigo.

Hyun Sang Hee era un adolescente un adolescente de apariencia física agradable, de muy buena posición económica y descendiendo de una de las mejores familias de Corea palabras más palabras menos "el chico de moda" cuando ella llego a ese extraño mundo se encontró con un chico distinto que no parecía ser su preciado amigo, seguía siendo un chico popular pero que ahora gustaba de ser el centro de atención, del coqueteo e insinuaciones por las chicas, ella descubrió entonces su nuevo encanto de salir por la noche a antros hasta casi el amanecer que su bebida favorita era el Coñac, que su auto ahora era un fabuloso deportivo en el que usualmente subía a chicas atractivas. Lejos estaba su pasada vida en Corea y mucho más lo estaba ella, pero no quiso ver lo evidente ni aceptar esa verdad.

Para su cumpleaños número 17 Jae kyung esperaba que él estuviera a su lado tal y como se lo había prometido una semana antes, por ahora ella estaba ansiosa y no por la fiesta precisamente sino porque había escogido aquel día para declarársele, es más había aceptado por primera vez que su madre organizara semejante cosa, es mas habia aceptado que ella le eligiera su ropa.

Se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco de escote discreto, recogió su cabello, utilizo unos discretos pendientes y unas elegantes zapatillas se había vestido lo más hermosa posible con el único fin de que él la mirara.

Pero era mas de la media noche y él no llegaba, preocupada le llamo varias veces hasta que él le mando un mensaje excusándose enfermo, y ella le creyó tan solo espero que la música para bailar iniciara, y en medio de la obscuridad y de los rayos de luz Neon se escabulle del lugar. Convence a su chofer de llevarla al departamento de él…

Entra presurosa al elevador del edificio ignorando el llamado del guardia de la puerta, corre hasta la puerta del departamento y no se le ocurre tocar, teclea la clave de acceso y entra en el, y quizás por su miedo a que él esté realmente grave que no escucha las voces en la habitación sino hasta que abre la puerta y los mira… recostados en la cama, apenas cubiertos con la sabana esta su mejor amigo, el chico del que esta perdidamente enamorada con otra tipa… ¿Quién? No importa… apenas dice un "lo siento" y da media vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar… y esa fue la última vez que le vio decir su nombre…

El amanecer le alcanza con una resaca agobiante, a causa de tanto alcohol o quizás a la culpa de saberse el único responsable de su situación, pero no es momento de echarse a llorar o lamentarse, no es más un chiquillo inmaduro sino un hombre capaz de reconocer los errores del pasado, capaz de luchar por la mujer que ama, porque sabe que en este mundo, en esta vida ella es lo único que necesita…

Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aun !Te sigo extrañando!

Se mete a la ducha quizás es momento de recurrir a los viejos y poderosos aliados ¿Pero será suficiente?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que necesito de ti… Mario Bennedetti

Gracias por leer


	8. PREPARATIVOS

¡Hola chicas!

Después de tanto tiempo actualizo nuevamente esta historia, el penúltimo capítulo, antes de cerrar este ciclo quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir esta historia… es momento de cerrar esta historia, para dar inicio a otra nueva aventura, gracias.

Con especial cariño a todas las que han comentado esta historia. Omma Suemy Valentina, gracias por animarme a escribir.

[1] José Angel Buesa

[2] Despedida: Jorge Luis Borges

[3] I Miss You: Blink182

[4] Pablo Neruda

PREPARATIVOS

Yo te amaré en silencio...

Como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos...

Y jamás lo sabrás [1] 

Seguramente el amanecer esta cerca, porque la claridad es apenas una luz tenue que permite vislumbrar apenas las cosas, por ello haces un esfuerzo en enfocar tu vista y buscar tu celular, en la mesa cerca de la ventana lo ves, sales de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, bueno lo menos posible para no despertarla pero considerando que el estrepitoso sonido de tu celular no la despierta no lo haré el que te levantes de la cama.

Te sorprendes al ver el número en la pantalla, y te apresuras a responder -¿Haraboshie?-

-¿Así que es ella?- esas palabras te descolocan un poco será que por primera vez tu cerebro tarda en reaccionar más de lo debido como en la adolescencia –No te estoy siguiendo muy bien- pero obtienes como respuesta una carcajada escandalosa

-Jae Kyung… de ella hablo incluso has bailado- solo ríes ante el comentario de tu abuelo –Pequeño bribón- giras hacia la cama, solo para corroborar que ella este dormida, te rascas detrás de la nuca síntoma de nerviosismos antes de hablar –Seguí tu consejo- respondes un poco nervioso

-Eso ya lo he visto- esas palabras te hacen caer en cuenta en algo

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo sabes que incluso he bailado?-

-Te he visto-

-¿Dónde?-

-En el periódico, en la televisión has salido en todas las secciones de sociales de los noticieros- repentinamente te ahogas con tu propia saliva, pero él ríe más y continua -incluso en el internet- guardas silencio a causa de la sorpresa

-¿nos has mirado la televisión aun?-

-Estaba durmiendo, los chicos todavía quisieron seguir la fiesta- y él ríe más como si en mucho tiempo no lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo pero luego guarda silencio para hablar demasiado serio -¿Estás con ella?- y esa repentina tos aparece nuevamente…

Pero tu abuelo vuelve a hablar más serio de lo usual -¿Estas decidido?- y no tarda ni tres segundos en responder –Lo estoy- pero antes de que pueda él decir algo más te animas a decir algo que has pensado desde la noche anterior, desde él instante en que ese tipo apareció

-Le daré el anillo de mi madre- contraría a tu pronostico él no sé ríe pero estas seguro está feliz –Es la mejor decisión que has tomado- sonríes sin que nadie te vea y te animas a conversar un poco más –Necesito que me acompañes-

-Lo hare- respiras tranquilamente porque sabes que él te acompañara durante este nuevo paso. Te ha demostrado que puedes confiar en él.

-Descansa hijo- menciona tu abuelo en una forma sutil, te despides con un "hasta luego" y un "cuídate". Colocas el celular nuevamente sobre la mesa y dudas por un instante entre salir a pedir el periódico o regresar a la cama, al final te decides por el periódico, coges la bata y la atas a la cintura y sales al pasillo, cierras la puerta lo más silencioso posible a unos metros sobre un mueble de madera encuentras a una chica de servicio que coloca los diarios del día.

La chica hace una reverencia –Buen día señor- correspondes la sonrisa y saludo educadamente –¿Necesita algo el señor?-

-Los diarios del día- señalas el montón que ella tiene en sus manos, ella extiende los brazos y los entrega y tu murmuras a medio tono -Gracias- y das media vuelta, cuando la escuchas hablar nuevamente -¿Necesita algo más?-

-No gracias- respondes, mientras abres la puerta nuevamente desdoblas el diario y entonces en las portadas están ella y tú, en fotos de casi 30 cm. o 40 cm. y las fotos van desde que están tomados de la mano, que bailan o que le murmuras al oído. Pero tú solo sonríes, sonríes como tonto al leer los impresionantes títulos en letra grande y negritas "Romance entre dos jóvenes herederos" "Relación amorosa futuro heredero del imperio Joon y la joven heredera Ha" "Nuevo romance" "Los amigos se vuelven pareja" "Fusión exitosas" y es que hay de todo de los que hablan de un romance juvenil hasta mirar tu relación como una conveniente relación de negocios, cosa que de paso te molesta en sobremanera. Avientas a la misma mesa en el que has dejado tu móvil los diarios.

Regresas a la cama y enciendes la tele es inútil tratar de volver a dormir, bajas el volumen de la tele y miras con complacencia los montones de reportajes, los breves videos de ella y tu bajando del coche, bailando sonriendo, caminando tomados de la mano, y casi festejas cuando muestran el beso que le has dado en la mejilla mientras bailaban.

Tu alegría causa que ella se remueva, alza un poco la cabeza hasta levantarse un poco y recargarse sobre tu pecho, besas su cabello y ella te abraza mientras habla un poco adormilada -¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?- acaricias suavemente su espalda

-Mi abuelo me ha llamado- ella alza entonces la cara y te mira preocupada –¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Está bien?-

Besas su frente porque quieres besarla a cada instante, porque te estás conteniendo para no saltar sobre ella y hacerle el amor –Esta bien solo me ha llamado para felicitarme-

-¿Y eso?- te mira fijamente

-Me ha felicitado por lo hermosa que has salido en todas las fotos- ella arruga su nariz un gesto de incomprensión -Mira- señalas alzando un poco la cabeza y le indicas con la mirada que mire hacia el frente.

Ella gira su cuerpo hacia esa dirección y se levanta de golpe cuando las imágenes de ti y de ella aparecen con titulares llamativos, su rostro es una incógnita un mundo de sentimientos y eso te descoloca un poco, la abrazas por atrás y le besas el cuello mientras la abrazas lo mas tiernamente que puedes –¿Estás bien?-

Ella gira su rostro y puedes mirarla casi asustada -¿Qué sucede?-

-Mis padres Jo Hoo… mi padre se pondrá como loco- la abrazas un poco más -tranquila-

-Ji Hoo… no quiero separarme de ti- esconde su rostro en tu pecho, sabes que posiblemente cometiste un error al adelantarte a provocar que todos te miraran junto a ella, pero no es porque te arrepientas sino porque posiblemente tu futuro suegro se pondrá molestar.

-Mírame- le llamas y ella alza la mirada, acaricias su rostro, la besas y luego hablas suavemente –No, nos separaremos. Nadie lo hará- ella te mira fijamente –Nadie lo hará-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Recoge tus cosas!- gritó su padre en cuanto entro por la puerta de su departamento

-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó ella, aun cuando suponía lo que sucedía

-Jae Kyung recoge tus cosas, regresas a la casa- grito una vez más él. Pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

– ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa locura, es que quieres ser el hazme reír de todos? ¡Uno de los mejores amigos del que una vez fue tu prometido… estás loca!- su padre entonces empezó a gritarle cosas mientras caminaba por el lugar mirándola y ella entendió todo

-No lo dejare- declaro ella desde su lugar, provocando que su padre se parara de golpe y la mirara mas enfadado de lo que ella recuerda haberlo visto en toda su vida –Lo harás, claro que lo harás. Y de eso me encargare yo-

-No lo hare… no lo hare padre- quiso decirlo tranquilamente pero no pudo evitar terminar gritándole –Me casare con él- no lo vio venir, solo sintió el ardor en su mejilla y la mano de su padre retirarse de su rostro, él quizás se arrepintió al instante porque quiso tocarla pero ella solo retrocedió, sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando –De todo el mundo creí que tú me entenderías. Pero aun si no lo haces, aun si eso significa dejar de ser tu hija no lo dejare, escúchalo no dejare a Ji Hoo- después de eso no hubo más ella dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación. Y él permaneció viéndola marchar sin poder hacer nada, y estuvo largo tiempo mirando la puerta cerrada pero no hizo nada para hablar con ella. Salió del departamento de su única hija cuando los hombres de seguridad que había mandado a llamar llegaron, no la dejaría bajo la custodia de su guarda espalda personal pues estaba segura que de algún modo le ayudaría y en menos de diez minutos la princesa del imperio Ha había perdido toda posibilidad de comunicación, su celular estaba bloqueado, y el teléfono cortado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre mi amor y yo han de levantarse  
trescientas noches como trescientas paredes  
y el mar será una magia entre nosotros. [2] 

¡Mi padre se opone! No quiere que estemos juntos… solo eso había logrado escuchar antes de que la nada interrumpiera, ni si quiera se puso el casco, el sonido de su motocicleta acelerando se escucho cuando a travesó la entrada principal de la propiedad, recorría las avenidas a toda velocidad y solo paro hasta estar frente al del edificio donde vivía ella.

Corrió en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron hasta la entrada de su departamento ni siquiera le permitieron tocar la puerta cuando cuatro hombres se interpusieron entre él y el timbre, uno quiso tocarlo bruscamente pero él movió su cuerpo a un lado esquivándolo no así pudo hacerlo su agresor, miró de medio lado un puño rozándole por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero cuando el giro acertó un golpe seco en el estomago de su oponente, y quizás podría haber terminado con los dos últimos cuando una impotente voz se escuchó -ALTO-

Cuando giro con la defensa lista se encuentra ante la imagen del padre de Jae Kyung molesto, baja los puños e inclina su cabeza en reverencia –Señor, yo…- no le dejan terminar –Se quién eres, sabía que vendrías-

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunta Ji Hoo presuroso –¿Ella está bien?… Necesito verla

-Y yo necesito que la dejes en paz-

Camina unos cuantos pasos –Señor, yo necesito verla-

-Déjala en paz. Nunca aprobare esta relación- él trata de decir algo pero es inútil el padre de ella se adelanta –Espero no la busques más o tendré que sacarla de país- y eso le deja en blanco –Pareces un chico inteligente y por lo que veo también bastante fuerte, pero créeme que hasta eso te será inútil, no la volverás a ver jamás. No me obligues a tomar otro tipo de medida con ella- no dice más solo da media vuelta pero en la distancia puede escuchar la voz de Ji Hoo –No la dejaré. La amo- pero es inútil las puertas de elevador se cierran. Cuando gira los que había derribado están de pie una vez más pero sabe que no debe golpearlos una vez más porque solo podría complicar las cosas más. Los mira de medio lado antes de girarse por completo y retirarse en el camino llama a sus amigos y les convoca en su casa. Llama a su abuelo y explica demasiado rápido las cosas, necesita resolver esto. Necesita verla cuanto antes…

No habrá sino recuerdos.  
Oh tardes merecidas por la pena,  
noches esperanzadas de mirarte,  
campos de mi camino, firmamento  
que estoy viendo y perdiendo... [2] 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaba del medio día, pero su humor aun no estaba del todo bien. La discusión en el desayuno con su esposa le mantenía distraído, releyó una vez más la última línea del tercer párrafo del documento que tenía en mano pero fue inútil, las palabras se colaban de su mente, y al saber que era inútil arroja de una buena vez el documento, a alguna parte de su escritorio, inclina apenas su cuerpo provocando que la silla gire hacia el ventanal que tenía a su espalda, la impotente Seúl se ve deslumbrante desde ahí, pero él ni siquiera se percata del paisaje más bien está concentrado en lo que su mujer le había dicho en la mañana.,,

-Hace cuatro años querías casar a nuestra hija por negocios- el sorbo de café que tenía en la boca le supo más amargo de lo normal, quiso decir algo pero su esposa se le adelantó –Y si no dije nada fue porque extrañamente a Jae aquella locura le pareció bien, es más creo que en algún punto ella se enamoró de aquel chico- la madre de Jae hablaba seriamente a su esposo quién a regañadientes guardaba silencio y sabia que este sería corto

-Puedo entender que te moleste como se dieron las cosas entre Jae Kyung y joven Joon, puedo comprender que te moleste le idea de que tu hija quiera casarse tan repentinamente, pero lo que no acepto ni cederé es que quieras imponerle a nuestra hija un matrimonio solo porque a ti te es benéfico- él azota la mano en la mesa expresando su molestia –No dejaré que cases a nuestra hija por la fuerza y mucho menos con él… no cederé a esa locura, si tan solo hubieras abierto los ojos antes no se te cruzaría este absurdo- y él queda estático cuando la mira molesta y al apunto del llanto una mezcla de sentimientos que no puede comprender –No lo permitiré, mucho menos con él… ¿creí que lo que más deseabas sobre todas la cosas era ver a Jae Kyug feliz? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que Ji Hoo es su felicidad?- no pudo decir nada y su mujer se levanto de la mesa, antes de salir del comedor dándole la espalda le escucho hablar nuevamente –Cuando Jae nació me asuste mucho al saber que nunca podría darte un varón pero realmente creí lo que dijiste la primera vez que le cargaste-

Él la mira en silencio, sabe que su mujer esta triste y quisiera decirle algo, pedirle perdón por su estupidez, porque claro que recuerda lo que dijo la primera vez que tuvo en sus brazos a su hija, e involuntariamente susurra suavemente aquellas palabras –"No me importa si eres niña o no, tu eres lo más importante" serás una hermosa y feliz niña Jae Kyung-

-¿Por qué eres tú el que la hace llorar esta vez?- su esposa no dijo nada más, solo le dejo solo con esa horrible sensación en el pecho que no ha disminuido en absoluto desde entonces, y no puede evitar derramar una lagrima, "¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?" se pregunta una y otra vez… Lleva encerrando a Jae Kyung en su departamento por más de cuatro días, los mismos que lleva sin que su hija le dirija una sola palabra, sin que el pueda dormir, y empieza a cansarse de esto.

El sonido del teléfono le interrumpe, la voz de su secretaria se escucha por el alta voz –Señor… - Carraspea la garganta antes de contestar -¿Si?-

-El señor Yoon desea verlo- quizás tarda segundos en contestar, pero al final lo hace –Hágalo pasar por favor-

Escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse, la voz de su secretaria que educadamente dice "Señor, por favor… pase usted" y escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose lentamente a él pero ni siquiera así se gira si no es hasta que escucha la voz de alguien conocido –Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- en cuanto escucha la voz de alguien mayor llamándole así comprende quien es…

-¿Haraboshi?- la imponente figura del que fue alguna vez el Presidente de la Republica de Corea del Sur le mira condescendientemente, de pie a unos metros de él espera cautelosamente -¿Cómo se encuentra?- se apresura y le invita con la mano a tomar asiento a uno de los sofás que se encuentran en su oficina, pronto el sonido de la puerta abrirse se escucha, la figura de su secretaria aparece entre ellos dejando sobre la mesa una humeante taza de café para su recién llegado y una de té para él (cosa que le hace mirarla fijamente y a su secretaria apresurarse a aclarar la cosas) -Su esposa ha llamado-

-Puedes retirarte- dice un tanto serio, la joven realiza una educada reverencia antes de retirarse –Adelante por favor- le dice al Señor Joon invitándole a tomar la bebida caliente.

-Se ve usted muy saludable- menciona él cálidamente.

-¿Sabes a lo que he venido cierto?- el hombre canoso sonríe de medio lado tratando de evitar lo engorroso que se puede volver la cortesía

-Lo sé- su voz suena repentinamente más seria de lo normal, lo que hace que el abuelo carraspee un poco su garganta antes de hablar –Me he enterado que desapruebas que tu hija mantenga una relación con mi nieto- quiere decir algo pero el hombre mayor se adelante –Pero sabes, comprendo en algún punto, tu negativa-

-No lo creo- menciona por lo bajo el padre de Jae Kyung

-Ohh, yo creo que sí- y la voz irónica es más que evidente –Ji Hoo es un buen chico pero a pesar de que proviene de una buena familia carece de la misma, en cambio Jae Kyung ha crecido en un buen hogar, algo que se refleja en su nobleza y su carácter alegre- y su interlocutor quiere intervenir tratando de explicar algo –Haraboshi, no es por eso, es qué…- balbucea un poco –es que ella es joven-

La risa del abuelo se escucha por todo el lugar –No parecía que pensaras así hace cuatro años cuando la prometiste a alguien ¿o acaso, en algo tiene que ver tu negativa, el joven Hyun San Hee?- el aludido da un respingo ante esas palabras –Sé que el joven heredero Hyun se ha reunido contigo en estos últimos días-

-Él la ama-

-¿Pero ella lo ama?- el padre de Jae Kyung le mira seriamente –No cometas el error que hemos cometido por tanto años, solo tienes una hija ¿en verdad quieres casarla con alguien que ella no eligió?- el ludido solo guarda silencio –En nuestro circulo esta tontería las realizamos por el bien de establecer relaciones económicas, sociales conveniente, pero si lo piensas detenidamente un matrimonio entre Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo es conveniente para todos-

-Jamás casare a mi hija por una tontería así-

-Me alegra que pienses así- el abuelo de Ji Hoo sonríe amablemente antes de hablar –eso significa que no te opondrás a la relación de los muchachos-

Él exitoso presidente del grupo Ha guarda silencio unos minutos por lo que su acompañante se apresura -Me ha sorprendido lo decidido que los jóvenes de ahora son- su interlocutor alza una ceja en extrañeza –El caso del joven presidente del grupo Shinwa sin duda a inspirado a sus amigos cercanos. Antes Ji Hoo hubiera aceptado tu negativa y mi decisión de casarlo con alguien más, pero hace dos días él ha llegado a casa solicitando mi ayuda, ha manifestado casi a gritos que no la dejara y que debo tomar una decisión apoyarlo asumiendo las consecuencias o dejarle solo- el presidente Ha lo miró fijamente, para nadie era un secreto que entre Ji Hoo y su abuelo por muchos años existió una relación solo basada en la cortesía, él había dedicado su vida a la política y al manejo de las empresas familiares tratando de enfocar de esa manera su dolor, la pérdida de su único hijo lo había dejado devastado por mucho tiempo y cometió el error más grande de su vida alejar a Ji Hoo de su lado, su único nieto, su única familia había crecido lejos de él, hace cuatro años Jan Di le había permito acercarse a él pero esa cercanía había sido muy lenta pero en tan solo unos meses Jae Kyung había transformado su relación, ahora era común que Ji Hoo conviviera con él junto a su novia. Por tanto para el Presidente Joon era claro que Jea era la mujer perfecta para Ji Hoo y no daría paso a atrás hasta lograr que ella se quedara junto a él si ella así lo deseaba.

El padre de Jae Kyung había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su acompañante no podía negar que su hija se había comportado de la misma manera -No me opondré- declaro finalmente, no quería perder a su hija, así que de ninguna manera perdería a lo que más quería en esta vida.

-Te agradezco que tomes esta decisión- El presidente Ha suspiró largamente antes de recargarse en el respaldo del sofá. El abuelo hablo nuevamente –Sé que esta decisión es demasiado difícil para ti, y sé lo que se vendrá ahora- su interlocutor le mira serio

-El presidente Hyun, ha estado presionando ¿cierto? Has firmado un convenio bastante riesgoso para tu empresa- el dueño de la segunda cadena de hoteles más grande de corea le mira serio, y quizás un tanto sorprendido –No deberías preocuparte de eso. Yo me ocupare-

La risa del presidente Ha se escucha estrepitosamente -¿Y cómo hará eso?- aun sin poder evitarlo su voz suena llena de ironía pero el Abuelo de Ji Hoo solo sonríe triunfalmente antes de hablar –Ya te lo había dicho antes, un matrimonio entre tu hija y mi nieta puede resultar conveniente-

El padre de Jae Kyun solo le mira serenamente esperando que el mayor se explique de mejor manera, pues si bien la familia Joon tiena una fortuna bastante generosa, esta nada tiene que ver con el ámbito empresarial en el que los Ha se desenvuelven -Ji Hoo es el nuevo socio de la constructora de la familia Song e inversionista mayoritario en 3 proyecto con el Gpo Shinwa en una nueva cadena de hoteles en Europa, ohhh y con el Grupo So serán los primeros en construir un nuevo museo de Arte moderno en Italia-

Su interlocutor lo mira un tanto sorprendido –Esos cuatro han decidido que pueden ser los más poderosos juntos que separados- el ex presidente explica cautelosamente lo que esos jóvenes llamados por muchos F4 han realizado, una nueva alianza lo que parece ser una exitosa y prometedora relación de negocios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jo Hoo llevaba más de media hora caminando en círculos en el estudio, y el sonido de los pasos empezaba a molestar al resto de los F4 que le miraban de medio lado, después de 15 minutos habían perdido el interés de seguirle atentamente con la vista, los cuatro estaban reunidos esperando noticias de la amada de Ji Hoo. Las chicas (respectivas mujeres de cada uno) habían ido a visitarla para saber cómo estaba, pues ese par de tortolos llevaban casi una semana de separados y era obvio que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien, repentinamente en medio del silencio el sonido de su celular rompe la monotonía de la nada…

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time… [3]

-Haraboshi ¿qué sucede?- una risa es lo que escucha por parte de su abuelo al otro lado de la línea

-Vayamos a comer, Ji Hoo- es su escueta respuesta

Y él suspira profundamente tratando de no perder la calma al contestar… ¿es qué su abuelo no entendía su situación? -Perdón abuelo, pero no puedo… estoy esperando noticias de… - en el eco del que supone es el auto de su abuelo escucha a alguien más –¡Ji Hoo, vayamos a comer muero de hambre!-

-¿Jae Kyung?- pronuncia exaltado, y se gana la atención de sus acompañantes -Hola…- su voz le hace sonreír inconscientemente –Ji Hoo en tu restaurant favorito- interrumpe una vez más su abuelo y él ni siquiera es consiente pero está corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la mansión de su amigo y de tras de él los tres chicos más, cuando intenta tomar el casco de la moto escucha el grito de Jun Pyo –Maldición ¿Qué sucede Ji Hoo?- está a unos metros de él. Solo se gira sonriendo sin darse cuenta y habla tan rápido que Jun Pyo hace un sobre esfuerzo por entenderle –Ella está con mi abuelo- su amigo con la respiración aun alterada apenas si puede sonreír en respuesta antes de que él encienda la moto y desparezca en segundos en la distancia

Avienta las llaves al chico del parking y entra corriendo al lugar, corre presuroso la puerta corrediza de papel de Bambú y encuentra a su abuelo y a ella conversando animadamente, y en cuanto sus ojos la vuelven a ver siente que es capaz de respirar normalmente como hace muchos días no lo hace, no mide la distancia pero antes de que alguno de los dos puedan decir algo sus cuerpos se abrazan, él rodea fuertemente el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y hunde su rostro en su cuello, luego besa sus cabellos con ternura cuando la escucha susurrar "Te extrañe" y el susurre "Te amo"

Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,  
para tu libertad bastan mis alas [4]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajas un poco la ventanilla del auto para respirar un poco de aire fresco, la noche se pinta agradable, hubieses deseado cenar en algún restaurant para este evento pero ella ha insistido en que tenía que ser en su casa, inconscientemente llevas tu mano al nudo de la corbata y lo rectificas, es evidente tu nerviosismo, y la risa del abuelo no ayuda en nada, giras la mirada y lo encuentras aun riendo escandalosamente

-Tranquilízate hijo, no es fin del mundo- te palmea una rodilla y tu sonríes o más bien intentas sonreír, respiras profundo mientras te recargas en el cómodo sillón -¿Lo has traído?- con los ojos cerrados pronuncias -Claro- contesta tu abuelo, tocando la bolsa lateral del saco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró ella cerca de su oído en un descuido de sus padres –Estoy bien- responde apenas audiblemente él presionando un poco más la mano que tomaba. Ella solo lo mira detenidamente porqué quizás él no se ha dado cuenta que su normalmente cálida mano ahora mismo está helada, así que solo sonríe y enreda su mano con la de él una vez más, el delicado anillo colocado en su mano brilla por un segundo.

-Ji Hoo- escucha la voz de su abuelo llamándole, así que se apresuran a ir hacia donde están los mayores esperándoles. Cuando entra al comedor adornado elegantemente su tensión disminuye un poco en su alarmante nivel, la cena transcurre con normalidad, pero cuando su futura suegra lo mira seriamente antes de sonreír él no puede evitar que un escalofrió le recorra todo el cuerpo. –Ji Hoo ¿ya has pensado alguna fecha para la boda? Sé que estas a punto de culminar tu interno- sonríes educadamente antes de responder –Así es, pero quisiera que nuestro matrimonio- miras a tu novia al lado –Sea lo antes posible. Aunque se acerca el matrimonio de Woo Bin- tu suegra ríe ruidosamente, pero te animas a continuar -Hemos conversado acerca de ello, y consideramos que es necesario anunciar nuestro compromiso, públicamente-

-Decidido entonces, ¿les parece la próxima semana?- el padre de ella declara serenamente antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino –Gracias Papá- expresa ella demasiado feliz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quizás ni siquiera Jae Kyung es consciente de lo mucho que sonríe últimamente pero para sus amigas eso no es ningún inconveniente por el contrario se alegran tanto de verla feliz, caminan observando a detalle los hermosos vestidos, dando sus puntos de vista cuando ella pregunta una vez más ¿Qué tal este? Después de una hora se decide por un vestido escotado en color blanco con detalles en color perla y oro, pasan tres horas más en exclusivas tiendas buscando los vestidos para el resto de ellas así como las zapatillas y accesorios, comen en el restauran favorito de Jun Pyo junto con los chicos y se pasan la tarde entre bromas y planes.

Y cerca de la media noche a medio camino a casa se duerme en el hombro de él, Ji Hoo acaricia su rostro suavemente, y sujeta su mano hasta llegar a su casa. La baja en brazos en cuanto su chofer abre la puerta, inclina la cabeza cuando los empleados le saludan a su paso y sonríe a su futura suegra cuando la encuentra a medio camino –Se ha dormido a medio camino- explica cuando la recuesta sobre su cama

-No ha parado en estos días- explica la madre de ella mientras le descalza –La he notado cansada- murmura él cuando la contempla dormida por algunos segundos –Es que esta muy feliz, se ha empeñado en ser ella misma la que supervise todo- y él solo sonríe, la madre de ella se retira antes que él para que pueda despedirse de ella, se inclina hasta su altura y le besa delicadamente sobre la frente, se marcha en silencio y trata de cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

En la mañana cuando se descubre recostada sobre su cama se levanta de golpe, se asea y viste tan rápido que ni ella puede creerlo y baja las escaleras llamando a su madre, entra al comedor y descubre a sus padres desayunando –¡Madre!-

-Ji Hoo te ha traído a casa- es lo que dice su madre antes de pueda decir algo más -¿no tienes que ir a una prueba de vestido de dama de honor?- menciona su madre mirando su reloj de mano

-Oh es cierto- ella da un salto a recordar que hoy es el día de prueba de los vestidos de ella y las chicas

-Desayuna primero- le indica su padre…

Cuando sube al auto saluda alegremente mientras termina de sujetar su zapatilla, luego le indica a su chofer –A la mansión de los Goo- y generalmente escucha "si señorita" pero esta vez solo hay silencio, y cuando mira que su chofer da vuelta en dirección contraria le llama nuevamente –Disculpe… he dicho a la mansión de los Goo- pero queda helada cuando esa persona habla –Lamento no poder llevarte, pero necesitamos hablar-

INVITACIÓN:

No existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo…

Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)

¡Anímate a intentarlo!

Hola chicas, por este medio nos atrevemos a invitarlas a participar como escritoras o lectoras en un nuevo proyecto que algunas escritoras y su servidora han emprendido. Con la intención de tener un espacio para escribir, leer y expresar lo que siempre has pensado o idealizado acerca de este extraordinario drama Boys Before Flowers u otro drama y manga nos hemos dado a la tarea de construirlo.

Si estas interesada en escribir o leer historias acerca de este drama-manga. Te invitamos a participar, búscanos en Facebook con el nombre de FAN FICTION BOYS OVER FLOWERS a partir del día 15 de agosto.

PD La administración de Fan fiction Boys Over Flowers y Shanon17


	9. Este adiós

Después de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo esta historia, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de ánimo, también gracias por los "me gusta". Es momento de cerrar ciclos, y esta pequeña historia ha llegado a su Fin.

Para todas las seguidoras de Lee Min Jung y Kim Hyung Jung

Notas:

-Redacción en 3ra persona

-Frases de Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático) en Facebook Fdoramas?fref=ts

¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.!

Este adiós

¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.!

"Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego, este nunca no esconde un ojala, esta ceniza no juega con fuego" (J.S)

Las cortinas permanecen cerradas aun cuando pasa del medio día, lleva dos días metido ahí, su elegante y ordenado departamento no es ahora más que un caos, el vestigio de la huella de una guerra, hay objetos tirados por todo el lugar, es más, hay fragmentos de espejo y copas de cristal esparcidas por el piso, la mesa de centro de cristal pulido en la sala ahora está rota, y sobre ella descansa un cenicero lleno de cigarrillos consumidos, cajetillas de cigarros vacías y un líquido de color indescifrable está esparciéndose por la superficie y frente a él, dos botellas de coñac una vacía y una a punto de terminar. Y el repiqueteo del teléfono y su celular no han parado, son una sinfonía desenfrenada que rompe el silencio pero que ahora no importan.

Y entre ese caótico paisaje él está ahí, a medio vestir, el pantalón negro tiene huella de ceniza de cigarro, con la camisa blanca por fuera desabotonada casi a la mitad, las mangas a medio recoger donde las gotas rojas de su sangre se han secado, pero a él nada la importa, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, desde hace dos días. Exhaló lentamente el humo de cigarrillo de sus pulmones, la débil nube gris de humo se eleva sobre su cabeza lentamente tornándose en figuras caprichosas, mientras él se recarga en el respaldo del sofá, apenas y puedes distinguirlo en la penumbra del lugar.

Su vida ha perdido sentido, la situación se ha tornado tan ridícula, tan insoportable y absurda que él ya no puede, ni quiere comprenderla, los planes se han venido abajo. Y no quiere sonar como una chica despechada pero ahora mismo no hay otra forma de estar "su futuro, sus sueños… su amor" se han ido a la mierda por una persona, por un maldito que no sabe en qué momento se metió entre ellos, por un imbécil que no es rival para él, por Yoon Ji Hoo. Por un mocoso malcriado. Solo pensar en él hace que se remueva en el sillón, que estalle en un grito de enfado y arroje nuevamente su copa, el sonido del cristal estrellándose con la pared rompe el silencio, el líquido ha dejado una nueva huella en la pared.

-Estúpido- la voz de su padre y la carpeta de papeles que chocó contra su cabeza le sorprendieron, bueno no tanto, su padre solía entrar como estampida a su oficina insultándole y arrojándole papeles y hasta objetos según lo que tuviera en manos debido a su enfado, su padre era un hombre muy visceral y aun cuando no le gustara admitirlo él era igual, levanta la mirada para enfrentar a su progenitor quizás se ha enterado de los nuevos movimientos en las gerencias que ha hecho, o del nuevo paquete de acciones que ha comprado -¿Y ahora qué?- pero esta vez no puede terminar de hablar cuando su padre le ha lanzado otro tanto de papeles -¡¿Y ahora qué?! Idiota ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Jae Kyung te había rechazado?- "la cosa ya tiene sentido" piensa pero no lo dice.

-No sé porque habría de tener importancia eso ¿desde cuándo eso importa para arreglar un contrato matrimonial?- se recarga sobre el respaldo de su elegante silla su padre ríe irónicamente y eso le desconcierta -¿Desde cuándo? Nunca… nunca ha importado. Pero a Tae Sam parece importarle- sus palabras te sorprende ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso él?

-Él… ¿Qué ha dicho? No dirás que él ha recha…- se levanta de su silla para enfrentar a su padre cuando esas palabras empiezan a cobrar sentido y un mal presentimiento

-Así es… él ha dicho que no- su padre no suaviza su rostro ni siquiera un poco, solo suspira largamente tratando de contenerse y no romper todo lo que ha en esa oficina –¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso está loco… no le mencionaste lo del acuerdo?- él camina hacia su padre ansioso, esperandmo que lo que ha dicho es una equivocación

El Director Hyuk Min lo mira enfadado, lleno de impotencia y no disimula su molestia cuando le habla fuerte e irónico -¿Acaso me crees tan Idiota?- *+ñ+ñ+ lo mira

-¿Crees que no le hice ver que rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio podría llevarlo a la quiebra?- azota sus manos fuertemente sobre la madera del escritorio -¿Y entonces aun así él…?-

-Él ha dicho que no. Que no puede casar a su hija por negocios- +ñ+ñ+ñ+ parpadea unas cuantas veces, es difícil asimilar que un hombre tan inteligente, un hombre exitoso como el presidente Ha haya declinado una oferta cuando se trata de la estabilidad y permanencia de sus empresas ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza?

-Pues no lo permitiré- las palabras se soltaron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas eran más un impulso que otra cosa, intenta caminar hacia la puerta con la firme idea de ir por Jae Kyung. Su padre le detiene a gritos cerca de la puerta -Claro que lo harás- lo toma por la solapa de su traje obligándolo a mirarlo –Lo harás porque si no los que nos iremos a la quiebra seremos nosotros- trata de quitar la mano de su padre pero él no se amedrenta

-¿Nosotros?- por fin se deshace del agarre de su padre –¿No es a nosotros a quién nos favorecen las cláusulas del contrato?- su padre ríe ruidosa e irónicamente, luego lo mira de nuevo con un aire de serenidad fingida que no le va -¿y qué? ¿Crees que por eso estamos salvados?-

-Solo debemos ejecutarlo. Hacer que la construcción pare…- lo que él no ve venir es el golpe a su cabeza por su padre

-Eres tonto ¿o qué? No podemos darnos el luja de hacer tal idiotez-

-¿por qué? ¿por qué no?-

-Porque nos enemistaríamos con los más poderosos de Corea del Sur-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Explícate!-

-La familia Yoon ha firmado convenios con el grupo Shinwa y con los So… se ha asociado con la constructora Song y se rumora una fusión entre esas familias ¿Crees que atacar a los Ha va ser tan fácil? ¿Qué no habrá represalias?-

-Los F4…- murmura

-¿Los F4? ¿Qué esa tontería?-

-Son ellos… un juego de niños-

-¿Un juego de Niños?- estalla a carcajadas antes de hablar –Ellos pueden ser todo menos un juego de niños. Esos mocosos han llevado su tonta amistad a otro nivel, a un punto donde solo son los más poderosos- quisiera decir algo ¿pero que decir? Si lo único cierto es que había cometido un error, había subestimado a Ji Hoo y su trio de amigos restantes.

-Cometiste un error- las palabras de su padre le hacen salir de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pueda decir algo es su padre quien lo hace nuevamente –Cometiste el error de perder tu oportunidad ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No lo sé, ya no importa, Jae Kyung ya no es para ti. Y eso solo es culpa tuya- el mayor suspira largamente, luego trata de relajarse antes de hablar -Será mejor que no intentes ninguna Idiotez Jae Kyun se casará con Ji Hoo, su compromiso esta pronto a anunciarse- sin decir una palabra más se marcha de la oficina dejándolo pasmado… con un coraje que no puede dominar y unas ganas de asesinar a Ji Hoo y al resto del F4

-Idiotas… idiotas…. Malditos idiotas- grita con todas su fuerzas mientras sufre otra crisis de enfado, sus manos arrojan al suelo, a las paredes y a cualquier parte los objetos que tiene a su alrededor, esto es demasiado. A la tenue luz que se filtra por fin él se muestra su rostro demuestra los estragos de sus días de aislamiento, y las cantidades de alcohol en sus venas. Y de pronto en medio de ese patético silencio él suelta a reírse…. Se ríe a carcajadas como un loco, mientras se lleva las manos al rostro y luego aplaude… se aplaude como su hubiera encontrado la solución… se levanta pronto del sofá rumbo a su habitación

-Jae ha dicho que viene para acá- anuncia Jan Di mientras toma asiento junto a sus amigas Ga Eul sonríe ante la noticia y da un sorbo a su té mientras la alegre Yang Mi continua contándoles acerca de los arreglos florales para la ceremonia religiosa

-¿Qué creen que será mejor orquídeas o azucenas?- señala con su dedos las fotografías de los arreglos, sus interlocutoras se acercan a mirar las fotografías -Cuándo le pregunto Woo Bin, él solo sonríe y dice "lo que a ti te guste"- Jan Di y Ga Eul intercambian miradas y sueltan una risa -¡Chicas!- protesta una ofendida Yang Mi

-No es que nos burlemos… es que nos sucedió tan bien- explica Ga Eul… -Bueno conmigo pasó al revés- Jan Di se gana la atención de Yang Mi –Jun Pyo estaba hecho loco con lo de la boda, mientras yo estaba terminando el último año de carrera, mientras él quería revisar todo yo me dedicaba a las guardias en el hospital- da un sorbo a su té y mira por un segundo la enorme foto de su matrimonio que está en el salón –Sabes… Casi no me caso- Yang Mi casi se ahoga ante aquella declaración mientras la señora de So sonríe gentilmente y murmura "Pobre Jun Pyu"

-¡Hey Chu Ga Eul, yo soy tu amiga!- Una ofendida Jan Di mira con recelo a su mejor amiga, pero la aludida sonríe y se gira para mirarla –Lo soy, pero eso no implica que no mire las tonterías que haces, Jun Pyu-Sunbae estaba realmente ilusionado con la boda mientras que tú estabas más interesada en las cirugías-Jan Di suspira largamente –Ahhh lo sé, me sentí miserable- agacha la mira por un segundo –Al principio solo hablaba de la boda, llamaba diario a preguntarme si había mirado lo que me había enviado- hace ademanes con su mano para resaltar lo hechos –Montones de revistas- suspira

-Lo cierto es que nunca los mire hasta que él se fue- Yang Mi parpadea admirada ante esa noticia, Ga Eul mira de reojo a Jan Di como si reprobara lo que hizo –Se hablaba en aquel entonces de los Gu por dos razones, la posible adquisición de una gran cadena de Hoteles en Taipa y la Boda del magnate heredero, Jun Pyu estaba realmente estresado por esas negociaciones, le propuse retrasar la boda pero él me dijo que eso nunca, que no lo haría porque estaba seguro que yo encontraría otro pretexto más- pero en vez de sonreír Jan Di agacha la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-Cuando no hice caso de los preparativos él lo hizo, por lo menos tres meses, después de eso dejo todo en manos de la organizadora… se comportó como yo… además- sonríe de medio lado tratando de sonar tranquila –Decidió ser él quién llevara las negociaciones, a casi tres meses de la boda él simplemente se fue sin decir nada… sin presionar o gritar tan solo dijo "cuídate… nos vemos pronto"-

Yang Mi parpadea una y otra vez asombrada ante lo que escucha -¿Unnie entonces tú… ustedes no…- antes de que pueda decir algo más la Señora de So toma la palabra –Ella fue a buscarlo entonces- Ga Eul señala con el dedo a la sonriente Jan Di, "Unnie" le escuchan gritar a Yang Mi, pero Jan Di solo sonríe, antes de que puedan decir algo más la voz de un hombre les interrumpe.

-Señora Jan Di el joven amo Ji Hoo ha llegado- Un Ji Hoo sonriente las saluda educadamente a todas rápidamente y luego mira hacia todos lados antes de hablar -¿Jae Kyung?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Lo QuÉ sUcEdiÓ…)

08:40 Hrs.

La melodía de My lucky suena estrepitosamente entresueños aun con los ojos cerrados extiendes tu mano localizando semejante objeto infernal que ha osado despertarte. Tanteando lo encuentras sobre el buro a lado de tu cama, después de tres minutos de semejante tortura terminas por abrir perezosamente los ojos, abriendo lentamente tratas de acostumbrarte a la intensa luz, se maldice por lo bajo por no haber cerrado las cortinas en la noche antes de dormir, pero entonces… Abres los ojos con sorpresa al recordar un pequeño e insignificante detalle –Ji Hoo- murmura porque lo último que recuerdas de la noche anterior es que conversaba con tu novio mientras regresabas a casa.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo más su vista se posa sobre el calendario y la nota que hay en el, se levanta presurosa hacia el baño necesita darse una ducha rápida, picar algo y salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo, 20 minutos después sale de la ducha envuelta en una toalla mientras escoge de su guardarropa el atuendo del día. Termina por decidirse por un atuendo sencillo una falda negra, una playera de cuello en v con un estampado de flores verdes y azules, una chaqueta blanca, coloca su reloj de mano y mira hipnotizada el anillo en su mano que brilla por segundos a causa de la luz, sonríe ilusionada porque en menos de una semana el mundo entero sabrá que Ji Hoo y ella se casarán, y podrá decirle al mundo entero lo inmensamente feliz que es.

Cepilla su cabello mientras canturrea la canción preferida de Ji Hoo, escoge unos pendientes sencillos y se pone un poco de perfume, una suave esencia. Coge un par de zapatillas negras y baja al comedor a desayunar.

-¡Mamá!- grita a medio camino en la escalera

-Ji Hoo te ha traído a casa- es lo que dice su madre antes de pueda decir algo más -¿no tienes que ir a una prueba de vestido de dama de honor?- menciona su madre mirando su reloj de mano

-Oh, es cierto- ella da un salto a recordar que hoy es el día de prueba de los vestidos de ella y las chicas, son las nueve apenas si tiene tiempo

-Desayuna primero- le indica su padre, cuando la mira exaltada. Jae Kyung es realmente alguien despistada y capaz de saltarse el desayuno. El rato se la pasa hablando con sus padres de la fiesta de compromiso, de los detalles y de los planes, y sin que se dé cuenta también habla de lo maravilloso que es Ji Hoo algo que su padre muy a su pesar tiene que aceptar.

A las 10:15 am. Sube al auto en sandalias y su par de zapatillas en la mano cuando sube al auto saluda alegremente a su chofer cuando este le saluda. Murmura cosas indescifrables mientras termina de sujetar su zapatilla, luego le indica a su chofer –A la mansión de los Goo- y generalmente escucha "si señorita" pero esta vez solo hay silencio, y cuando mira que su chofer da vuelta en dirección contraria le llama nuevamente –Disculpe… he dicho a la mansión de los Goo- pero queda helada cuando esa persona habla –Lamento no poder llevarte, pero necesitamos hablar-

Esa voz, alza la mirada cuando reconoce a su dueño. Sang Hee se gira para mirarla con media sonrisa en la boca, por instinto trata de abrir la puerta pero es demasiado tarde le ha puesto seguro, busca su celular en su bolsa y descubre que no está algo incomprensible porque recuerda haberlo guardado –¿Buscas esto?- alza la mirada solo para descubrir que él tiene su celular y antes de que pueda decir algo, es él quién lo hace –Es increíble lo que una chica puede hacer por unos cuantos cientos de dólares y un poco de coqueteo- Jae Kyun lo mira seria –Uno ya no puede confiar en la servidumbre- habla con sorna.

El auto se detiene, observa en silencio como estaciona el auto y como otro hombre sube en la parte delantera, mientras el sube al auto, intentar escapar sería inútil y lo cierto es que quiere aclarar con él todo de una vez. Cuando lo mira entrar y sentarse al extremo de donde ella está, arroja su bolsa, el tipo que ahora mismo se sienta junto a ella solo es un arrogante estúpido que le parece divertido meterse con ella -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque necesitamos hablar-

Jae Kyung se sienta cómodamente y descansa su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras cruza las piernas, su rostro y su carácter se tornan serios -¿Y acaso no podías llamarme? ¿Por qué hacer semejante estupidez?-

-¿Hubieras aceptado verte conmigo?-

-¿por qué no?-

-¿En verdad lo harías?- trata de tocar su mano. Pero ella lo esquiva y cruza sus manos sobre su pecho

-No encuentro algún motivo para no conversar contigo Sunbae-

-¿Sunbae? ¿Qué es eso? ¿ya no soy oppa, o simplemente Sang Hee? – Jae Kyung no suaviza su rostro ni por un instante mientras su voz suena más cauta –Perdona Sang Hee-sunbae la última vez que nos encontramos fui mal educada y no respete tu edad. Te trate como si fuéramos cercanos… lo siento- ella inclina su cabeza en disculpa, mientras él la mira en silencio, sabe que aquello era de esperar, pero está decidido a remediar los errores del pasado -¿Jae Kyung?-

Esquiva educadamente el contacto de su mano con la suya, es tarde y esta situación es cansada e incómoda -¿Qué es lo que quiere conversar conmigo sunbae?- cuestiona a su interlocutor mientras mira la hora en su reloj 11:30 am murmura por lo bajo -Quiero hablar de nuestro futuro- Jae levanta la mirada tratando de calmarse -No entiendo ¿Nuestro futuro?-

En movimiento rápido él acorta la distancia, sentado a su lado le habla demasiado cerca –Sí, nuestro futuro… deberíamos empezar- por instinto Jae Kyung empuña su mano –Si hablas de negocios sunbae, te has equivocado de persona. Eso es con mi padre-

-Cierto, pero quisiera negociar con la persona involucrada-

-¿De qué habla?-

-De matrimonio querida- Jae Kyung puede sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando mira esa pedante sonrisa del hombre que está a su lado, intuye a lo que se refiere pero no será nunca más un juguete para ese tipo ni siquiera para una broma

-Ohhh ¿acaso quieres ser padrino en mi boda?- él arruga su nariz, su rostro se torna serio y ella sabe que está enfadado pero luego ante cualquier pronóstico el suelta una carcajada ocasionando de paso que ella se irrite más

-Yo hablo de esto- coloca sobre su regazo una carpeta, Jae Kyung mira de reojo la carpeta y vuelve a mirarlo para hablar -¿Qué es esto?-

-Léelo por ti misma… sé que no eres tonta lo entenderás de inmediato- se gira para sentarse correctamente mientras la mira abrir la carpeta y empezar a leer. Puede escucharla arrugar las hojas y sabe entonces que el momento a llegado

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Debo llamar a la construcción?- Puede verla arrugar los papeles y de paso verla sangrar, quizás el fino filo de la hoja le ha pasado la cuota por su osadía, sus ojos están llenos de furia contrastando con las lágrimas que luchan por salir, y entonces se da cuenta que ella le odia y aborrece en la misma medida. Pero lo recuerda…. Recuerda claramente que en esos ojos, alguna vez hubo amor para él… si puede remediarlo todo, quizás ella puede amarle de nuevo. Sabe que esto está mal pero si mentirle es la única forma de tenerla no importan las consecuencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:28 pm.

Frena tan rápido que quema un poco de llanta, puede escuchar el rechinar también del auto de Yi Joung que ha llegado casi igual que él, entran corriendo a la sala, los saludos sobran, las chicas están sentadas mientras miran angustiadas a Woo Bin y Ji Hoo hablando por teléfono, la cara de Woo Bin le hace ver que parece que ha averiguado algo, mientras la de Ji Hoo solo es el reflejo de terror mezclado con miedo.

El primero en terminar de hablar es Ji Hoo, los recién llegados palmean a Ji Hoo una forma de decirle aquí estamos y sin embargo guardan en silencio esperan a Woo Bin para saber cómo está la situación, es obvio que por su rostro serio y su cuerpo tenso, no son para nada buenas noticias –Esta con Sang Hee- los rostros de F4 eran asombro y furia, pero el más enojado era Ji Hoo para los cuatro era obvia la razón de porque aquel imbécil se atrevía a realizar semejante acto.

-Tiene valor ese idiota- las duras y groseras palabras de Yi Joung sorprendieron un poco a Yang Mi quien solo había conocido al educado heredero del imperio So -Tan solo es un imbécil que no acepta que ha perdido- el segundo en hablar había sido Jun Pyu -¿Ji Hoo sabes lo que esto significa?- el serio Woo Bin lanzó la obvia pregunta a un silencioso Ji Hoo, quien solo mira a sus amigos -¿Dónde está ese imbécil?- la respuesta es clara

-Están en su departamento- Ji Hoo empuña sus manos, mientras camina rumbo a la salida si aquel idiota creyó que podría cometer semejante estupidez sin recibir una respuesta de él, estaba equivocado, obtendría una adecuada respuesta.

Puede escuchar los pasos de sus amigos tras él dos segundos después, él monta su moto y ve a sus amigos seguirle a través del espejo retrovisor izquierdo cuando toma la carretera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

01:23 pm.

Las puertas grises del elevador se abren, en el vigésimo piso están los mejores departamentos, en cuanto sus pies pisan el suelo, gira hacia la derecha "departamento 32" atraviesa el pasillo en seis zancadas o quizás unas cuantas más (ahora mismo no importan) pero son zancadas fuertes y duras que valen el triple, sin sorprenderse mucho descubre a cinco hombre vestidos de negro custodiando la puerta, deduce que si es tan cobarde como para realizar esto el que necesite de hombres de seguridad para retenerla no es para nada sorprendente.

-Vengo por mi novia- sonríe con confianza mientras habla antes esos.

-Señor, él está aquí- uno de ellos habla a través de intercomunicador, un segundo después le abren paso mientras la puerta del departamento es abierta. "Solo él" les escucha decir a sus amigos que intentaban seguirle, gira rápido solo para mirar un segundo a los tres f4 que se quedan de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Comienza a llamarla desde que entra –¡Jae Kyung!- Junto a la pared acristalada de la estancia, de pie y a espaldas de la puerta en una posición firme y traje gris impoluto Sang Hee sostiene en su mano una copa de licor y ni siquiera se inmuta ante su escándalo.

-Me temo que Jae Kyung no podrá atenderte, se encuentra indispuesta así que está descansando en la habitación– su tono de voz, una mezcla perfecta de amabilidad y severidad esparcida por la habitación aunque es obvio que es fingida dicha tranquilidad.

Pero lo cierto es que no tiene la intención de alargar dicho momento con fingidos modales y cortesía -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Sang Hee levanta una ceja en un gesto que quiere provocarle mientras da un sorbo a su copa antes de responder –La quiero a ella- la sonrisa desaparece solo para dar paso a una cara seria y a sus frías palabras

-Es demasiado tarde para eso… ella es mía- Ji Hoo trata de no exaltarse cosa que es demasiado difícil al tener a semejante idiota frente a sus ojos. -¿Quién lo dice?-

-Lo digo yo… me lo ha dicho ella-

Una sonora carcajada se escucha –Eso ha sido un error, una confusión momentánea de Jae Kyung-

-Habla idioteces cuando estés soñando… Jae Kyung me quiere y pronto vamos a casarnos-

Sang Hee aclara la garganta antes de hablar -Ohh vaya, prefieres las cosas serias- mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonríe irónicamente mientras camina hacia él, obviamente retándolo –permíteme corregirte en un error, Jae Kyung se casará conmi…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el puño izquierdo de Ji Hoo golpeó su rostro, el impacto provoca que trastabille, Sang Hee se reincorpora y lleva su mano derecha a su labios, puede sentir la calidez de su sangre brotando por la comisura de sus labios, pasa su mano sobre ellos para borrar la roja huella, pero es inútil.

-Serás cabrón- Sang Hee se abalanza contra él, busca golpearle en el rostro, pero Ji Hoo no es tan débil como parece, el puño de Sang Hee roza apenas su mejilla cuando el apenas casi invisiblemente se gira hacia la izquierda, logrando esquivar el puño, mira entonces el hueco que su contrincante deja, con el brazo alzado y la defensa apenas cubriendo su costilla izquierda es perfecto, un golpe seco y directo a la boca del estómago. Suficiente para que Sang Hee se encorve, pero Ji Hoo no está dispuesto a perdonarlo, un golpe de nuevo a la cara lo hace levantarse sobre sus propios pies haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Puede rematarlo ahora, puede hacerlo pedazos pero…

-¡Basta Ji Hoo!- Jae Kyung aparece a su lado, ni la escucho salir. –¡Basta Ji Hoo, por favor!- su voz suena suplicante, quizás sea porque Jae Kyung jamás había conocido esa parte de él –Está bien- responde mientras la mira fijamente y camina hacia ella, la jala suavemente de la muñeca, Jae se deja llevar por el cálido y sobreprotector abrazo de su novio –Tranquila, todo acabo-

-¿Jae Kyung?- La voz del Sang Hee se hace escuchar, ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de Ji Hoo para hablar –Déjame un momento con Ji Hoo… por favor- Ji Hoo puede sentir el cuerpo de Jae Kyung temblar por completo, algo que le desconcierta, pero antes de que pueda decir algo ella vuelve a hablar –¡Solo dame unos minutos!- ella está enfadada, esta triste, es todo y nada sus sentimientos.

El muy lastimado Sang Hee empieza a caminar hacia la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo. En cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse Jae Kyung besa a Ji Hoo, es un pequeño beso, apenas un toque, un instante que quiere recordar, sin embargo Ji Hoo no quiere un instante, sorpresivamente su mano derecha abraza su cintura mientras con la izquierda la toma por detrás del cuello para acercarla a él, un beso largo y profundo, un que en el que se permite ser atrevido, donde recorre lentamente y a detalle tortuoso la longitud de sus suaves labios, puede sentir como ella se entrega en la misma medida en ese beso, puede sentir como Jae Kyung es suya aun cuando no diga una sola palabra. Segundo a segundo ese beso se alarga hasta que el fin inevitablemente llega.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Afuera las cosas no esta tan bien, Jun Pyu, Woo Bin y Yi Joung esperaban impacientemente frente a la puerta, esperaban ansiosos que él más pequeño de los F4 saliera, de preferencia con Jae Kyung consigo pero lo cierto que lo último era poco probable y es que aun cuando ninguno de los tres había dicho algo cada uno sospechaba que aquello era más complicado que lo evidente. Por ahora era prudente guardar silencio no estaban en el lugar más apropiado para hablar de sus sospechas.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando la melodía de su celular empezó a sonar frenéticamente, Woo Bin sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón aquel objeto, observó por un segundo la pantalla identificando el número, con precaución miró de reojo a sus acompañantes y después se alejó de ellos a unos metros, a Yi Joung y a Jun Pyu no les extraño del todo la actitud de Woo Bin era así cuando de "sus negocios" se trataba. Sin decir nada lo dejaron alejarse, apenas si prestaron atención al asunto, pues Woo Bin apenas si respondía con monosílabos.

-Comprendo-

-¿La mercancía está bien?-

-¿Dónde?-

-Lo tengo, lo solucionare ahora mismo-

-Sí, está bien-

-Llegare a tiempo, todo está resuelto-

-La operación se realizará en unas horas, serénate-

-De acuerdo, en unas horas nos vemos-

Sin embargo aun cuando Woo Bin conservaba la calma generalmente para los negocios algo esta vez lo había alterado, Jun Pyu podía mirarlo alterado hasta cierto punto enfadado. Los puños cerrados era la muestra clara, es más puedo sentir como por algunos segundos estuvo a punto de perder la calma, luego los miró por un segundo y volvió a esquivar sus miradas para retomar la conversación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el líder de los exF4 cuando el príncipe de la mafia tomo su lugar junto a ellos, pero en vez de responder solo los miro seriamente, y de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió para dejar salir a un muy golpeado Sang Hee que aun sangraba de la nariz y la boca, era evidente lo que adentro había sucedido. Tal parecía que Ji Hoo le había dado una paliza (algo que evidentemente les enorgullecía), pero el que solo él saliera levantaba a un más sus sospechas.

-¿Y Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung?- el primero en hablar fue Jun Pyu, pero Sang Hee solo gruño lo que provoco que el joven presidente del grupo Shinwa le tomara por el hombro bruscamente -¿Te pregunte algo?-

-Es tan adentro- respondió de mala gana su interlocutor, paso su mano sobre la sangre que escandalosamente salía mientras Jun Pyu le extendía su pañuelo. Aquello estaba lejos de ser un gesto de amabilidad, porque la risa y voz irónica de Jun Pyu era evidente –Vaya paliza te dio Ji Hoo- su interlocutor lo miró furioso pero él no se calló -Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te importa, ese idiota es peligroso cuando se enoja- Yi Joung hubiera querido participar en semejante burla pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ellos Woo Bin lo jalo por el hombro y le susurro en el oído –Cuando Jae Kyung salga necesito que la detengas un momento-

Yi Joung creyó haber escuchado mal por lo que volvió a preguntar -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Hombre que lo hagas!- luego lo empujó hacia los otros, mientras él se alejó de nuevo hablando por teléfono

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- sus palabras eran gritos, la tomo por la muñeca fuertemente cuando ella trato de alejarse de él

-Me has escuchado. No pienso repetirlo- Ji Hoo creyó que aquello no podía ser real, ¿cómo podría ser posible? ¿cómo ella podía decir se terminó?

-¿Jae Kyung?- suavizó su voz y deslizó su mano de su muñeca hasta la mano y enredo sus dedos con los de ella en un sutil gesto de súplica que ella entendió, Jae Kyung agachó la mirada y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar, él podía mirar las lágrimas de ella cayendo, dio dos pasos hacia ella eliminando la distancia entre ellos, la cobija tiernamente con su brazo libre mientras besa suavemente sus cabellos -Te amo… te amo con toda mi alma, pero tengo que hacerlo… tengo- las voz de Jae Kyung poco a poco se quebraba convirtiéndose no menos en un susurro, pero él no podía aceptarlo, no podía simplemente dejar ir

-No, no tienes que hacerlo… te prometo que sea cual sea el problema lo solucionaremos- Ji Ho solo se aferraba a su cuerpo, pero ella solo guardaba silencio, una vez más y sin que pudiera evitarlo ella se separó de él. Con sus ojos aun llorosos y su rostro triste se liberó de la mano que le sujetaba, miró en silencio sin poder creerlo como ella quitaba de su dedo el anillo de compromiso que no hace más de dos semanas él había colocado en el.

-¿Por qué?- su voz enfadada la sorprendió un poco, pero lo hizo a un más el verla llorando mientras responde -Porque tengo que hacerlo-

Puede mirar su mano templar poniendo sobre la suya el plateado anillo de compromiso -Perdóname- susurra mientras gira sobre sus talones y da media vuelta para dejarlo con el corazón destrozado y sin poder comprender lo que acaba de suceder

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La puerta volvió abrirse los cuatro hombres giraron para mirar a una acongojada Jae Kyung que salía del lugar pasando su manos sobre su rostro tratando inútilmente de borrar las huellas de sus lágrimas -¿Lista?- la voz de seria de Sang Hee provoca que ella lo mire (furiosamente), sin embargo termina por responder -Lista- pasa junto a los amigos de Ji Hoo que le miran incrédulos

-¿por qué haces esto?- Ha sido nuevamente Jun Pyu el primero en hablar –Porque tengo que hacerlo- pero para el presidente del grupo Shinwa aquello no es una respuesta, asi que sin poderlo evitar cuando ella paso a su lado termina por jalarla de la mano fuertemente ocasionando que su bolso caiga -¡Jae Kyung!- evidentemente está furioso. Esta molesta por esa patética actitud, está molesto porque sabe que adentro solo queda la sombra del hombre que solía ser su mejor amigo y le enfurece saber que alguien tan estúpido como Sang Hee ocasione todo esto

Yi Joung rápidamente se acerca a ellos, tratando de evitar que el explosivo Jun Pyu estalle, pero mientras el trata de prevenir dicha discusión y Sang Hee termina por meterse en ese lio, Woo Bin se agacha al suelo para recoger el llamativo bolso de su amiga tirado y ofrecérselo un segundo después.

-¡Creí que tú serias el único que me comprendería! ¿Acaso no lo has hecho tú también?- la mirada seria de Jae Kyung y sus frías palabras dejan a Jun Pyu callado, "¿acaso ella…?" inevitable termina por cuestionárselo al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de la chica hubiera querido decir algo, preguntarle la verdad, pero la voz de Woo Bin lo sorprende -Ten- ella acepta su bolso que amablemente su amigo devuelve. El príncipe de la mafia la mira serio por un segundo que parece eterno, es obvio que está molesto y eso asusta un puco.

-Jae Kyu vámonos- Sang Hee la toma por la mano intentando jalarla pero Jae Kyung aparta su mano de la suya con violencia y le habla sin disimular su desprecio –No me toques Sang Hee- su interlocutor la mira serio, pero ello solo pasa de largo junto a él rumbo al ascensor cuando son las 04:17 pm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

06:00 pm.

-¡Otra!- azotó sin disimulo, el vaso de fino cristal sobre la barra de madera, sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, eran las seis y Ji Hoo iba que volaba en camino a emborracharse como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso que no llevaban ahí más de una hora. Ji Hoo había demorado en salir quizás 20 minutos después de que ella se había marchado, en un principio había aceptado darle su espacio después de todo Ji Hoo nunca había sido tan expresivo y ahora mismo no podían acecharle con su presencia pero después de 15 minutos aquello los asustó. Yi Joung quiso entrar pero Jun Pyu lo evitó "Solo 5 minutos más" así que antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta Ji Ho lo hizo, su amigo salió, pero lo cierto es que el hombre que había salido no era su amigo, no era ni la mitad de la sombra que era Ji Hoo.

Ciertamente Ji Hoo era una persona poco expresiva alguien que hasta hace meses prefería guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo, dolor o alegría daba igual, nunca los decía. Pero con Jae Kyung a su lado Ji Hoo era diferente, alguien que sonreía demasiado, alguien que se había vuelto demasiado positivo, y ese cambio no había pasado desapercibido para sus amigos, las sospechas pronto aparecieron y lo que para Ji Hoo era un secreto bien guardado para ellos era una verdad a voces, lo descubrieron después que por segunda vez se negara a ir con ellos Tokio, ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes y él amaba dormir, nunca, ni una sola vez se había negado a ir de viaje con ellos. Era un viaje para chicos, para 4 hombres solteros y el increíblemente había dicho no.

Esa noche lo siguieron y descubrieron la verdad, bueno solamente Jun Pyu y Yi Joung se sorprendieron, el siempre sereno príncipe de la mafia había descubierto aquello hacía meses y poco pudo hacer tratando de fingir sorpresa, lo que ocasionó una reprenda por parte de sus amigos, y una borrachera que duro hasta casi el amanecer ¿El motivo? Simple, la felicidad del más pequeño de los F4. Pero ahora mismo aquello parecía un burdo recuerdo, Ji Hoo ahora mismo parecía el más miserable de todos los hombres, no es que hubiera salido como una chiquilla llorando, pero sus ojos aún estaban rojos por el evidente llanto, no, no es que Ji Hoo se comportara como un adolescente, si bien era evidente su llanto, él salió. demasiado sereno los sentimientos de dolor y coraje estaba por igual en él, pero lo que no pudo ocultar o trato de hacerlo era esa terrible tristeza que demostraban sus ojos, lo siguieron en silencio, antes de montar su moto en la entrada del edificio, él simplemente dijo "vayamos a beber", no se molestó en usar el casco, tan solo omitió tocarlo cuando Woo Bin se lo ofreció, simplemente se montó a su moto y condujo a toda velocidad, como si fuera un loco, y no piso el freno sino fue hasta llegar al bar preferido de ellos, una propiedad del príncipe de la mafia.

Lo observaron en silencio beber toda la copa de escoses de un solo golpe -¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?- la enfadado voz de Yi Joung lo hace mirarlo, pero ante todo presagio él sonríe irónicamente -¿Estas bromeando?- su interlocutor solo mira en silencio mientras Ji Hoo le hace señas al cantinero, pero antes de beberla habla de nuevo –Apenas comencé- aquello era tan molesto como patético, los tres estaban molestos y sin embargo ninguno podía hacer algo.

Observaron impotentes el sufrimiento de su amigo mientras trataban de solucionar aquello, cerca de las siete el bar aún permanecía cerrado aquello pintaba para ser una noche solo para los F4, Ji Young y Jun Pyu intercambiaban conversaciones a medias mientras un extraño Woo Bin hablaba por teléfono una vez más, contestando apenas con monosílabos y palabras sueltas, sin embargo a las siete con tres minutos después de colgar, va a la barra para llenar su vaso y beberlo de un solo golpe, luego mira a Ji Hoo beber un vaso más pero antes de que éste pueda bajar el vaso, él se lo arrebata al tiempo que le habla demasiado serio para ser él –Ya fue suficiente, es hora de ir por ella- Ji Hoo se levanta por impulso tambaleando un poco

-¡Vamos, están rumbo al Incheon!- vuelve a hablar Woo Bin a un enfadado y decepcionado Ji Hoo que le mira molesto y herido –¡No digas idioteces Woo Bin!- los presentes miran sorprendidos al joven heredero Yoon -El que las está haciendo eres tú- Ji Hoo abre los ojos encolerizados mientras arroja violentamente la mano de sus amigos que trataban de tocarlo –¡Ji Hoo, no estamos para perder tiempo ahora!- vuelve a tomarlo por la solpa de su chaqueta con violencia pero Ji Hoo trata de resistirse una vez más, pero Woo Bin apenas se gira para mirarlo, habla por encima de su hombro a sus amigos -¡¿Y ustedes que esperan?!- Jun Pyu y Yi Joung miran sorprendidos cómo se han puesto las cosas. Antes de que puedan responder apropiadamente a su amigo, las cosas empeoran al ver como el puño izquierdo del siempre pacifico Ji Hoo golpea el rostro a un Woo Bin distraído con ellos.

Woo Bin suelta a su amigo en un acto reflejo inconscientemente, luego lleva sus manos a la comisura de sus labios, para borrar la escandalosa sangre que ahora brota. Han sido pocos los que alguna vez han osado golpearlo, entre ellos solo sus amigo lo han hecho, pero ahora aquello no es un pleito de adolescente lo que vuelve más peligroso el asunto, Woo Bin no es del tipo que puede aceptar un puñetazo en su rostro así nada más, y sí, como esperaban, tan solo un segundo después el pobre di Ji Hoo es arrojado al piso por un puñetazo del príncipe de la mafia.

-¡Idiota, ¿Te ha dejado, y ya? ¿Simplemente vas aceptarlo?!- el más joven de los F4 lo mira aun desde el suelo, las duras palabras de su amigo solo lo hacen sentirse más patético y enfadado, se levanta rápidamente inundado de odio y coraje pero es esta vez Woo Bin quien se adelanta nuevamente y le golpea en la mejilla izquierda fuertemente, Ji Hoo trastabilla, Yi Joung quiere intervenir pero Jun Pyu lo toma por el brazo impidiéndoselo, si el siempre calmado príncipe de la mafia esta así, es por una razón y lo único que puede hacer es confiar en él, sabe que ese chico tiene planeado algo.

-¿Te dijo que no te ama?- aquello eran gritos en vez de una conversación -¿Te lo ha dicho Ji Hoo?-

El aludido mira en silencio a su amigo, pero su respuesta parece más un susurro -No-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que no… he no ha dicho que ha dejado de amarme-

-¿Entonces?-

-Nada-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada, ella ha decidido irse de mi lado… así que no haré nada-

-¡No seas idiota Ji Hoo! – La voz de Jun Pyu se escuchó sobre la de él, ganándose la atención de sus tres amigos, pero él continua -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- Ji Hoo lo mira fijamente pero sin duda sus palabras lo sorprendieron un poco –No te has dado cuenta de que ella, ha caído en una trampa-

-Explícate- Yi Joung habla alterado jalando a Jun Pyu

-No lo sabía- Mira a sus amigos, mientras mueve sus manos para explicarse - no lo entendía… sino hasta que ella lo dijo- Yi Joung y Ji Hoon no pueden sino parecer más sorprendidos, esperando a que el despistado de su amigo pueda explicarse mejor –Ella lo dijo… me dijo "¡Creí que tú serias el único que me comprendería! ¿Acaso no lo has hecho tú también?", cuando lo dijo lo entendí ¿Tú también verdad Woo Bin?, ella ha sido obligada, seguramen…- no puede terminar de hablar cuando Ji Hoo ha empezado a correr rumbo a la salida, y ellos 3 tras de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

08:21 pm.

Sus pasos golpean con fuerza el asfalto mientras el corre hacia adelante en grandes zancadas, es incapaz de escuchar algo más que no sea su propia respiración, era como correr en medio de la nada, en la oscuridad, donde lo único que puede escuchar es el eco de sus pasos, el frenético ritmo de su corazón y su agitada respiración, no es posible perder un segundo, aun cuando lleva corriendo unos minutos, la pista parece enorme… las luces del avión a punto de despegar se miran en la distancia, no, no puede perderla. No puede perderla porque esta vez es sin duda para siempre.

En un impulso, con un poco más de adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo. La velocidad de sus pasos aumenta y no sabe cómo pero el dolor y el cansancio parecen haber desaparecido momentáneamente, ha dejado atrás a sus amigos peleando con algunos tipos. "Idiota… idiota ¿cómo es qué no te diste cuenta?" no puede reprenderse así mismo. Quizás a 100 metros o menos puede mirar las luces del Jet parecen parpadear más rápidamente, hecho que solo significa el despegue inminente, sí, con toda la impotencia del mundo puede mirar al lujoso Jet moverse lentamente.

En Vano corre, y aun cuando es consciente de que no pueden escucharlo, grita con todas sus fuerzas como si la vida se le fuese en ello, agita las manos pero todo es inútil, el Jet blanco termina por despegar y el sin poder evitarlo cae al suelo de rodilla cuando aquel enorme objeto se eleva por completo en el oscuro cielo de la noche, sin ser consciente de ello llora… los suaves pasos de alguien acercándosele son ajenos a él, ni si quiera puede darse cuenta a cuando le llama suavemente -Ji Hoo…-

¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.!

"Sé que ahora duele mucho, pero con el tiempo estarás bien, incluso si hay una cicatriz, no hay tal cosa como una cicatriz que no se cura"

(To the beautiful you)

¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.! ¡.#,/¡.¿.&.$.#.!

Con especial cariño a

Unnie Luna realmente me ha costado mucho escribir este capi, mucho más tu encargo espero te haya gustado


End file.
